


Den lengste natta

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Dorks in Love, Even is Frey, Isak might have elvish blood, Kjærlighet, M/M, Magical Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Runes, Smut, Snowed In, Supernatural Elements, Winter Solstice, innesnødd, jul, juleferie, kaker, norrøn mytologi, vinter, vintersolverv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Det er fredag den 21. desember 2018 og vintersolverv. Fruktbarhetsguden Frøy, i Evens skikkelse, må for første gang gjøre seg fortjent til den gaven han ønsker seg aller mest; kjærlighet. 18 år gamle Isak syns kjærligheten virker uoppnåelig, helt til han kommer hjem til Oslo på juleferie og besøker Jonas og Eva på kafeen Eldrimni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For å være ærlig er dette en ganske tynn unnskyldning for å skrive en historie med mytiske og magiske elementer og litt smut, hah. Nå syns dere kanskje det er rart jeg skriver om norrøne guder midt i julefeiringa, men det er jo mange av juleskikkene våre som er hedenske; sånn som misteltein, fjøsnissen, julebukk, julegris, julegrøt og juleøl. Så kanskje er det ikke helt feil?  
> Jeg har tatt meg store friheter med både Frøy og mye annet, men ikke vær redd for å fortelle meg nettopp det. Jeg bør nevne at Frøys søster Frøya ofte blir tolket å være den samme som Frigg, Odins kone og Balders mor. Jeg har derfor valgt å bruke den sammenkoblingen her.  
> Hvis du syns Isak og Even er usannsynlig tidlig ute med å fortelle hverandre ting, så er det helt riktig. Jeg har skrevet så mange historier der de holder alt hemmelig for hverandre, så nå trengte jeg en forandring. Håper det funker, likevel.  
> Gi meg gjerne tilbakemeldinger. Dette er den første norske ficen jeg skriver og jeg er alltid glad for å få konstruktiv kritikk!
> 
> Tusen tusen takk Elina for at du betaleste for meg! ❤️❤️❤️ Forhåpentligvis har jeg fått med meg alt (jeg poster dette på flyplassen).

 

_ Eina dóttur _

_ berr alfröðull, _

_ áðr hana fenrir fari; _

_ sú skal ríða, _

_ þá er regin deyja, _

_ móður brautir, mær. _

Vafthrudnismál vers 47, Eldre Edda

 

##  **Isak - Juleøl**

Isak begravde nesa i skjerfet og stakk hendene dypt i lommene der han gikk. Han brydde seg ikke om de juledekorerte vinduene han passerte, men stirret rett fram. Det blåste kraftig og han hadde vinden i ryggen. Regnet slo inn fra siden, og Isak var glad han gikk i medvind så han slapp å kjenne det piske i ansiktet. Været passet irriterende godt med humøret hans akkurat nå, egentlig.

Alt var føkked. Eller, kanskje ikke føkked men i alle fall ganske kjipt. Han hadde kommet fram til at han hadde en ekstrem uflaks når det gjaldt kjærlighet; det virket nærmest som om han var umulig å elske.

For all del, familien var nok glad i han på tross av at de hadde sine issues, og vennene hans virket å like han, også. Han var en ganske ålreit fyr, okei? Det var bare at ingen virket så interessert i han på  _ den  _ måten.

Isak tråkket gjennom regnet og vinden, litt irritert på seg selv fordi han brydde seg i det hele tatt. Han hadde bare trodd at ting skulle blitt enklere da han kom ut, men det skjedde ikke. Det var ganske irriterende. Og litt ironisk, siden kompisene hans hadde vært overbevist om at han hadde draget, den gangen han lot som om han likte jenter. Føkk, han  _ hadde  _ draget, den gangen. Han visste akkurat hva han skulle gjøre, akkurat hvordan han skulle smile og blinke for å gjøre jentene nok interessert til å bite på.

Han slapp ut et sukk da han gikk bort til inngangen til  _ Eldrimni _ , der Jonas og Eva jobbet. Kafeen gjorde ikke mye utav seg, men Isak likte den brede trappa og den store, blå tredøra. Han smilte litt da han så dekorasjonene i vinduet. Eva pleide alltid å ta av litt når det var jul, og nå var vinduet fylt med smånisser, julebukker, julegriser og røde epler. Det hele var hjemmekoselig. Eldrimni var en av disse hverdagslige kafeene hvor du kunne få deg en enkel kaffekopp eller full middag. Ingen nymotens greier. Det norrønt inspirerte inventaret var akkurat litt for lite kult til å være hippt. Men maten var god.

Isak likte stedet godt.

Han burde vært storfornøyd akkurat nå, faktisk. Det var fredag den 21. desember, han var hjemme fra studiene i Trondheim og klar for to uker med juleferie. Han skulle til og med feire dagen med å ta noen øl med gutta. Jonas jobbet noen timer til før han fikk fri, da, men han hadde lokket Isak til å komme før han sluttet sånn at han kunne få en billigere middag før de gikk ut med de andre. Og det var greit. Det var jo ikke noe galt i å spise middag ute alene, egentlig. Om Isak følte seg litt som en taper, var det ingen som trengte å vite det.

Isak stoppet i døråpningen inn til kafeen. Varmen og lyset slo imot han. Noe føltes annerledes i dag, det var akkurat som lufta dirret. Han visste ikke hva det kom av. Alt der inne så ganske likt som vanlig. Interiøret var det samme. Belysningen var den samme. Folka var sikkert stort sett de samme, også. Det var bare litt ekstra julepynt og god stemning. En duft av granbar og julemat. Flere gjester satt og spiste og Eva stod ved disken som var som en slags blanding av bar og disk. Isak satte kursen mot henne.

– Halla, sa han og smilte litt. Han kikket seg rundt. Kunne det være det at de hadde pyntet til jul? Han kjente en forventning sitre i kroppen, nesten som da han gledet seg til jul da han var liten.

– Heeei, sang Eva, og gav han en varm klem. Vel, hun sang ikke, men bergensdialekten hennes kunne høres litt ut som en sang innimellom. Smilet hennes skinte hvitt. – Kordan går det, Isak?

Isak trakk på skuldrene. – Greit nok.

– Trives du godt i Trondheim? Har du funnet noen, kanskje? spurte Eva. Dultet han i siden og hevet øyenbrynene.

Isak beholdt smilet klistret på, og skjulte den lille følelsen av ensomhet som trakk inni han. – Næh, jeg hadde vel ikke kommet hjem hvis jeg hadde en kjekkas der oppe, sa han.

Hø. Oslo var fortsatt hjemme, altså. Vel, vel.

– Sant, det, smilte Eva.

Isaks smil føltes stivt. De fleste dager klarte han å overbevise både seg selv og andre om at han trivdes ganske greit. Og han gjorde vel det, stort sett. Han konsentrerte seg om studiene, og hang med andre studenter, og det var helt greit. Alt var greit.

Andre dager var tyngre, når han følte at alt var for mye, når studiene stresset han og familien presset han og det virket som at alle andre hadde noen å være glad i, mens han var den eneste som var utenfor.

Etter flere forsøk på å treffe noen, og etter minst tre mislykkede deiter som Jonas og Eva hadde presset på han, hadde han fått den smertefulle åpenbaringen: Det var akkurat som om det var noe som gjorde at folk trakk seg vekk. «Du er ikke min type», sa de, eller «jeg tror ikke at vi passer sammen», selv om samtalen hadde gått lett og de virket å ha det trivelig. Plutselig var det bare som om noe snudde, og de ville ikke møtes mer i det hele tatt.

Det var merkelig, i grunnen.

Vel, for å være helt ærlig, så hadde vel ikke så mange vekket Isaks interesse, heller, da. Han hadde hatt et godt øye til flere (deriblant Jonas en gang i tida), men det var alltid noe som manglet, han visste bare ikke  _ hva _ .

Han må ha sett litt fjern ut i blikket, for Eva dunket i han. – Isak? Hvor ble du av? Er det noe galt?

– Nei da, alt er fint. 

Han flyttet seg litt for et par som forsøkte å komme seg forbi dem. Stedet var ganske fullt i kveld, alle bordene var fulle av leende, glade gjester. Isak plukket opp en meny fra disken og kikket på den.

– Okei, kutt ut, Isak, sa Eva, og stirret på han. – Jeg vet ikke hva du sliter med, men noe er det.

Isak satte seg ned på en barkrakk som stod ved disken. – Okei, greit. Kan jeg bestille noe? Hvis du absolutt må vri ting utav meg, må jeg ha noe å spise.

Eva smilte. – Så klart! Du får rabatt, også!

– Høres bra ut. Jeg tar husets omelett. Med ekstra bacon. Og en øl.  

Det enkle er ofte det beste, tenkte han. Dessuten føltes det rett å bestille egg i dag, av en eller annen grunn.

Eva noterte det han bestilte med et smil. – Vil du sitte her, eller? Sånn at du kan skravle litt med meg?

– Det var poenget, var det ikke? spurte Isak. Hvis han kunne slippe å sitte helt alene ved et bord, var han glad for det.

– Ja, det var det!

Eva gikk inn på kjøkkenet for å gi fra seg bestillingen, og Isak kjente et plutselig sug i magen. Hva var det med han i dag? Det var virkelig noe som føltes annerledes her. Som om hele bygningen ventet på at noe skulle skje.

Det var sannsynligvis bare fantasien hans som spilte han et puss, naturligvis, men det føltes merkelig.

Han kikket seg rundt. Stedet var fylt med glade ansikter. Det ringte i bjella fra døra når noen forlot kafeen, han kunne kjenne lukta av varm mat og fersk kaffe, og småpraten til alle de andre fikk han til å føle seg litt mindre alene. Det var derfor han likte dette stedet så godt - til og med før Eva og Jonas begynte å jobbe her. Det var varmt og hjemmekoselig og hundre ganger bedre enn å spise alene.

Han trakk hetta av hodet da han så at Jonas kom fra kjøkkenet. De mørke krøllene hans var festet i en hestehale og øynene lyste som om han hadde bursdag.

– Yo, Isak!  

Jonas kom bærende på et brett med glass som han plasserte i en hylle bak disken. Så kom han bort, strakte seg over disken og fikk gitt Isak en klem. – Wazzup?

– Jo da, det er fint!

– Så du trives fortsatt med de derre trønderne?

Isak smilte og trakk på skuldrene. – Hva med deg?

– Jo, det er jo noen trøndere her i byen, også. Men jo, det går fint. Studier og jobb og fint lite annet.

– Hvem er du, og hva har du gjort med kompisen min?

Jonas lo. – Dust. Jeg er den samme. Men du. Vi er ferdige om et par timer, så du får kose deg her så lenge, okei? Eva tar godt vare på deg, tenker jeg.

– Mat skal bli bra.

– Ja, det er fullt av folk i kveld og den nye typen på kjøkkenet er et funn. Han er litt snodig, litt sånn hipsteraktig, men veldig hyggelig. Og alle skryter noe veldig av maten. Du kan glede deg.

– Hipsteraktig? lo Isak. – Du er jo det selv?

– Særlig. Men øh, ellers da? Du svarte jo ikke. Hvordan går det, mann?

Isak vred på seg. – Nei, du veit…

Jonas så på han. På den måten han av og til gjorde når han syntes Isak var dust. – Nei. Nope. Det veit jeg faktisk ikke. Du henger liksom ikke rundt meg hele tida, lenger, Isak. Du er jo i Trondheim! Hva skjer?

Isak slapp ut luft som han blåste mellom leppene. – Vel, ting går greit der oppe med studiene og alt, men. Jeg depper kanskje litt over livet generelt. Det er ikke så spennende.

– Serr? Du er jo på en helt ny plass? Med nye folk og helt sikkert noen hotte typer?

Isak skar en grimase. Det ville aldri slutte å være rart å høre Jonas snakke om hotte typer.

– Jo da. Sikkert. Men det… det blir bare aldri noe av det. De hotte typene, mener jeg.

– Hvorfor ikke?

Isak tenkte seg om. – Jeg vet ikke. Det er bare ingen som vil treffe meg igjen. Ever, liksom. Ikke en gang de folka du og Eva prøvde å spleise meg med sist jeg var hjemme!

Jonas lo litt. – Nei, du har kanskje hatt uvanlig uflaks der.

Isak stønnet og motsto så vidt lysten til å dunke hodet i disken. –  _ Uflaks? _ Jeg lurer nesten på om det er noe som skremmer dem vekk. Er det noe galt med meg? Føkk, kanskje jeg er føkkings… umulig å elske, eller no.

Jonas smilte. – Dust. Hallo. Så klart ikke. Folk har forskjellig smak, Isak, det skjønner du jo.

Isak mumlet bare noe til svar. Joda, han skjønte egentlig det. Faktisk visste han ikke helt hva det var med han for tida. Han pleide virkelig ikke å rakke ned på seg selv på denne måten. Men han lurte på hva det var som gjorde at det alltid gikk skeis. – Det handler om mer enn smak, når de bare sier at de ikke vil ha noe med meg å gjøre.

– Vel, det er en god ting da, sa Jonas, og hevet de imponerende øyenbrynene sine, – hvis de ikke vil ha noe med deg å gjøre, fortjener de deg ikke.

Isak fnyste. Ja, det var jo en mager trøst.

– Jeg bare skjønner ikke helt, sa Jonas. – Du er liksom nitten år, hvorfor har du det så innmari travelt?

– Travelt? Du har jo hatt kjærester i fleng allerede?

Jonas gav han et  _ blikk _ . – Det er jo ikke akkurat sånn at noe har vart så lenge med meg, heller, da. Jeg ender alltid opp alene. Kanskje vi heller skal bare ta det med ro og nyte  en flørt eller to i stedet? Leve livet litt?

– Akkurat nå er det ingen som vil flørte med meg, en gang! sukket Isak. – Det er helt tragisk. Jeg skjønner det ikke.

Jonas stirret på han. Så sprakk ansiktet hans i et bredt glis. – Shit. Du har blitt Magnus.

– Hva faen?

Jonas’ latter var ubehjelpelig hjertelig. – Du har blitt akkurat like clueless og like desp, også.

Isak stønnet. – Faen heller.

Jonas bare lo.

Isak ristet oppgitt på hodet. – Ingen støtte å få, mumlet han. Men han tillot et lite smil å komme fram i munnviken. Det var greit å prate litt sånn med Jonas, selv om de mest pratet tull. Han var glad han hadde klart å komme ut til kompisene sine før de sluttet på Nissen. Alt var så mye enklere nå (om han hadde draget eller ikke); han kunne være seg selv.

– Vel, jeg må på kjøkkenet igjen, sa Jonas. Han ga Isak et trøstende klapp på skuldra. – Men stol på meg, du kommer til å treffe noen, bare vent og se.

– Takk a, svarte Isak bare og så etter kompisen når han forsvant inn på kjøkkenet. Jonas møtte Eva i døra, og hun smilte og ble rød i kinnene da Jonas stjal en klem.

– Så hvordan går det? spurte Eva da hun kom bort til disken igjen. Hun satte fram en øl til Isak.

– Takk. Isak tok en slurk av ølen, trakk på skuldrene og smilte litt. – Vel, bra. Eller. Greit nok. Jonas prøvde å gi meg noen gode råd. Det gikk sånn passe bra.

– Vil du ha noen råd fra meg i stedet? smilte Eva.

Isak vred på seg og stirret ned i ølen. – Kanskje en annen gang. Akkurat nå vil jeg heller tenke på noe annet.

– Okei. Det kan jeg fikse!

Eva begynte å fortelle om noe hun og Jonas gjorde forrige helg, men Isak klarte ikke helt å følge med. Han holdt tilbake et frustrert stønn. Jonas og Eva var på en måte søte, og de mente godt, han visste jo det, men noen ganger var det en pine å se hvor fornøyde de var, og hvordan de fortsatt hadde denne gnisten for hverandre.

Ikke at de var sammen. Det var på en måte noe Isak hadde klart å føkke opp den gangen han crusha på Jonas og spolerte alt. Men Jonas og Eva var fortsatt gode venner, og tette som erteris, og de hadde en historie sammen. Det var mer enn Isak hadde.

Isak skulle bare ønske at han kunne finne noen som han kunne dele ting med, sånn som Eva og Jonas kunne dele ting.  _ En energisk og smilende type _ , kanskje, tenkte han mens han halvveis hørte på Eva snakke _. Med øyne som glitrer når de ser på meg. _

Og akkurat i det øyeblikket åpnet døra til kjøkkenet seg, og de blå øynene som møtte hans, glitret som lysene i et juletre.

 

##  **Even - Juleoffer**

– Maten er klar, ropte Even og dyttet nok et måltid på disken.

Jonas, fyren med de mørke krøllene og de kraftige øyenbrynene som sto i oppvasken, stirret på han. – Jøss. Effektivt. Og det ser jo til og med godt ut!

Even gliste bare. Det virket nesten som om denne Jonas aldri hadde sett noen gjøre noe skikkelig på et kjøkken før. Even ristet på hodet og begynte å blande opp røra i en stor bolle. Det hadde vært en stund siden han hadde vært på et sted som dette nå, og det gjorde at jobben i kveld føltes spesiell. Denne kafeen,  _ Eldrimni _ , hadde på en måte trukket han til seg lenge før han så plakaten om at de trengte en kokk. Med en gang han hadde sett kafeen, hadde han visstat det var noe spesielt med den. Og det var ikke bare på grunn av navnet, heller, selv om han syns det var passende å jobbe på et sted oppkalt etter Eldrimne, som mytene sa var kjelen til Odin’s kokk, Andrimne.

Det var noe annet, også, noe ubestemmelig, en slags summing under huden, som hadde gjort at Even hadde visst at han måtte søke på denne jobben. Det var nok ikke tilfeldig at stedet hadde trukket Even til seg, og han visste at han hadde en oppgave å gjøre her, kanskje flere.

Eva kom inn på kjøkkenet for å hente maten Even hadde laget. Hun smilte hvitt til dem begge og strøk en rødbrun lokk bak øret. – Isak har kommet, sa hun til Jonas. – Han vil visst spise.

Even holdt tilbake et nysgjerrig spørsmål.  _ Isak? _ Var det en av gjestene? Even kunne ofte fornemme de han skulle servere, men akkurat nå kunne han bare kjenne en vag følelse av… forventning? Spenning?

– Kult, nikket Jonas.

Even kjente øynene hans på seg, som om det var noe han ville spørre om men ikke våget.

– Øy, Jonas, hvorfor tar du deg ikke ti minutter; oppvasken kan vente ei lita stund. Ta en pause, sa Even over skuldra. Han visste allerede at Eva bare ventet på at Jonas kunne holde henne med selskap. Even visste ikke hva det var mellom Jonas og Eva, men han visste at det var  _ noe _ . De hadde historie, de to.

– Øh, ja... det høres bra ut med en pause, svarte Jonas og la fra seg kluten han hadde i hendene. – Jeg kan gå ut med glassene.

– God ide, smilte Even, og prøvde å holde tilbake forventningen som sitret i han. Det var definitivt noe på gang i dag.  _ Men hva? _

Han må ha sett litt anspent ut, likevel, for Jonas så rart på han da han gikk, og mumlet for seg selv. – Noe rart med den fyren der ass...

Eva bare dyttet borti han der hun tok maten Even hadde laget med ut.

Even slapp ut pusten og prøvde å ta seg sammen.  _ Du har ingen anelse, kamerat. _ Han begynte å nynne mens han satte røra sammen. Han likte denne dagen. Det var fredag den 21. desember. Fredagen var hans dag og dette var vintersolverv. En dag for å feire sola, fruktbarheten og kjærligheten.  _ Perfekt. _

Han hentet to ferdige brett med kaker fra kjøleskapet for å sette dem i en forvarmet ovn. Even lukket øynene med et smil og kunne fornemme menneskene som kakene tilhørte. Bilder dukket opp foran øynene hans av et yngre par som var på date, og han humret da han innså at han hadde funnet enda en perfekt match. Det var derfor han elsket Oslo. Et lite spisested i en liten by som ville være en storby. Så mye kjærlighet i lufta; det gjorde jobben hans enkel.

– Øhm, jeg glemte bestillingen i sted – husets omelett med ekstra bacon, sa Eva, og Even visste med en gang at det var noe spesielt med den bestillingen. Egg. Bacon. Fruktbarhetssymboler. Dessuten føltes noe annerledes i dag, Han kunne bare ikke sette fingeren på hva det var. Noe nytt var på gang. Vel, hvis det var viktig, ville han finne ut av det til slutt.

Eva fant fram esken med julepynt og plukket opp en dekorasjon med misteltein. Hun så seg om før hun fant en krakk og jobbet med å henge den opp over døra til kjøkkenet. – Her må den jo passe fint, lo hun.

Even smilte litt mens han jobbet med maten. – Vet hvor skikken med å kysse under mistelteinen kommer fra?

– Fra amerikanerne, kanskje? gjettet Eva. – Eller engelskmennene?

– Ja, mange sier det, nikket Even. – Eller, kelterne, da. Men vi hadde den samme skikken her oppe i nord også. Fiender som møttes under en misteltein, måtte legge ned våpnene. Etter hvert ble tradisjonen å kysse under mistelteinen.

Even hevet øyenbrynene og smilte.

– Ha, kult, lo Eva. – Da passer det jo ekstra godt her i Eldrimni, da. Siden vi har denne norrøne stilen, mener jeg.

– Ja, det gjør jo det.

Eva så nærmere på han. – Du kan jammen mye rart, Even. Hva driver du egentlig på med når du ikke reiser rundt og jobber på kafeer?

– Litt av hvert, sa Even og trakk på skuldrene. – Jeg liker film, da, så jeg håper jeg kan jobbe med det en gang. Og i mellomtida fortsetter jeg gjerne med å holde på som jeg gjør.

– Høres bra ut.

Even nikket, men kjente en vag uro i kroppen. Selv om han elsket det han holdt på med, følte han seg alltid litt melankolsk på denne tida av året. Jula hadde kanskje aldri vært ei tid for å feire kjærligheten, men det hadde vært  _ hans tid _ , en gang for lenge siden. Jula hadde vært tida for de lange, magiske nettene og for ofringer, gaver og lys. Frøy hadde vært fornøyd med det. Så fikk Frøya og andre fruktbarhetsguder beholde andre dager. Jula var på en måte hans. En gang pleide folk å slakte grisen til ære for han, og jula var en feiring av sola som snudde, og av fruktbarhet og liv.

For det meste gikk ikke Even rundt og tenkte så mye på hvem han var. Og likevel visste han et sted langt der inne at han var  _ Frøy _ . En fruktbarhetsgud. Som gud hadde han levd i en liten evighet allerede, og han hadde vært heldig å oppleve kjærligheten flere ganger. Nå var det ganske lenge siden sist, da. Etter flere tusen år med å hjelpe andre med kjærlighet og fruktbarhet, hadde han fått fint lite tilbake, egentlig.

Ikke at han klagde. Dette var i grunnen noe han holdt for seg selv; han tenkte at det kanskje var egoistisk å ønske seg noe mer, siden han allerede hadde en overflod av kjærlighet til folk flest. Det var bare det at han fremdeles kunne huske så godt da fredagen var  _ hans _ dag, og det var fest hver fredag. Men tida gikk, og så fikk Frigg æren for fredagen. Jula endte opp med å handle mest om en snekkersønn langt borte fra. Men det handlet fortsatt en del om kjærlighet, da, og lys. Og menneskene beholdt en god del av de gamle symbolene. Mange fortsatte å spise svinekjøtt til jul, for eksempel. Og det var jo bra.

– Nå tror jeg du datt vekk litt, kommenterte Eva. – Har du kontroll på eggene?

– Ja, jøss, jeg fikser det, smilte Even. Mye hadde forandret seg opp gjennom tida. Han hadde forandret seg også. Blitt mykere, kanskje. En gang var han en gud som støtt var avbildet med fallosen i været, en gang ofret menneskene til han, og nå spleiset han kjærester og prøvde å hjelpe folk som ba om fruktbarhet. Noe hadde skjedd et sted på veien. Noen ganger lurte Even på om det var historien som hadde forandret han, eller menneskeskikkelsen hans som hadde smittet han på en eller annen måte. Det å være menneske røynet kanskje på. Eller kanskje gudene forandret seg i takt med at menneskene blandet tro og tradisjoner sammen?

Eva forsvant ut igjen idet Jonas kom inn igjen. Åh, dårlig timing. Men det virket som de utvekslet en klem og noen smil i døråpningen, så det var kanskje ikke så ille. Even var litt forbauset at Eva ikke gjorde Jonas oppmerksom på mistelteinen hun hadde hengt opp, men hun hadde vel sine grunner.

Jonas gikk bort til oppvasken igjen og Even gjorde serveringen klar for det andre ukjente paret der ute. Etter å ha plantet en gnist i dem, ville maten gjøre at de falt enda hardere for hverandre. Det fikk være nok. Even visste bedre enn å tulle med skjebnen; Nornene hadde gitt han den leksa mer enn en gang. Derfor startet han aldri noe som ikke allerede var der fra før. Parene var alltid ment å passe sammen, de trengte bare et lite dytt i riktig retning.

Han gjorde omeletten til den ukjente gjesten klar. Kunne det være denne Isak, som Eva nevnte? Even gjorde seg ekstra flid med å passe på at alt ble som det skulle være. Siden Eva var ute i kafeen, bestemte Even seg for å gå ut med maten selv.

Han dyttet opp døra og satte tallerkenene på disken foran Eva. – Her er maten til bord nummer 12. Og en husets omelett med ekstra bacon.

– Å, takk, Even, så søt du er! sa Eva. Hun stod visst og snakket med en høyreist, lyshåret fyr. Han satt på en barkrakk ved disken og hadde nevene rundt en øl.

Even møtte blikket hans, og det tok pusten fra han. Det grønne blikket liksom åpnet noe opp inni Even. Han kunne kjenne det med en gang. Det var definitivt noe spesielt med denne fyren.

– Isak, dette er den nye kokken vår, Even, sa Eva, mens hun plukket opp maten til bord nummer 12. – Even, dette er Isak. Vi har kjent hverandre i årevis. Og Jonas, også.

Even bare nikket og smilte, idet Eva forsvant med maten til det andre bordet. Han møtte blikket til Isak igjen. Isak var dritkjekk, men det var ikke bare det. Det var bare noe ved han som gjorde det vanskelig å se vekk fra han. Isak var slank, men ikke tynn, fordi Even kunne se antydningen til musklene hans under t-skjorta og hettejakka. Håret hans var kort, men lokket seg i blonde krøller i tuppene. Even ble helt fortapt i de grønne øynene.

– Hei, Even, sa Isak. Stemmen hans var varm. Sexy.

Han lot blikket gli over Even og strakte fram hånda.

– Hei, Isak, hyggelig å møte deg, sa Even og møtte hånda hans med sin egen. Ei skjelving gikk gjennom han da de rørte ved hverandre. Isaks hånd var varm, men det han kjente handlet om mer enn varme.

Even møtte av og til andre guder i menneskeskikkelser. Noen som visste, andre som hadde valgt å glemme. Denne Isak visste ikke hvem han var.  _ Hva  _ han var. Isak var ikke en gud, men han var ikke bare et helt vanlig menneske heller. Det var noe ubestemmelig lysende over han. Noe alveaktig.

Even hadde kanskje ikke skjønt at det var noe spesielt hvis han hadde vært en annen. Men han var Frøy, og han burde vite det. Frøy var fra Alfheim, tross alt. En gang i tida hadde han hatt alver i tjeneste. Det var før han visste fullt ut hvilke krefter alvene rådde over.

Even visste at det var flere alveættlinger der ute. Denne fyren ville sannsynligvis leve, bli gammel og dø, uvitende om kreftene sine. Det mest interessante med han var likevel ikke det at han hadde alveblod. Det var noe annet. Noe Even ikke klarte å sette fingeren på. Vel, han var jo kjekk, da. Øynene hans var grønne og mørke som skogen.

– Så du er den nye kokken? spurte Isak. Stemmen hans var som silke mot huden og Even skiftet fra en fot til en annen.

– Ja, det stemmer.

Isak lot blikket gli over Even igjen. Smilet hans var varmt og åpent, og fikk Even til å slappe av litt.  _ Liker han hva han ser?  _ undret Even.  _ Shit, jeg håper det. _

– Øh, håper du liker maten, la han til.

Isak nikket. Han tok en bit av eggene sine der og da, og et stort smil bredte seg i fjeset hans og han ble rød i kinnene.

Even kjente et sug i magen. Han stirret på Isak, satt ut av hvor sterkt han reagerte. Det var rett før han begynte å sikle. Han var slett ikke vant til å reagere på denne måten. Det måtte være de grønne øynene hans; det var akkurat som om de kunne se rett inn i Even. Eller kanskje det var det brede smilet hans, med de leppene som ville sett fantastiske ut rundt… å, shit. Even kjente at pikken hardnet. Hva faen? Hva var det som skjedde? Han hadde aldri blitt så fort tiltrukket av noen i hele sitt liv.  Han måtte skjerpe seg.

– Fy faen, dette var godt, smilte Isak, og tok enda en bit, slikket leppene. Han så nesten ør ut der han satt.

Even rev blikket vekk fra munnen hans. – Øh, jeg er glad du liker det!

– Du aner ikke hvor mye skryt vi får, lo Eva, der hun dukket opp og stilte seg ved disken igjen, hun også.  

– Det kan jeg skjønne, sa Isak. Han tok en bit til.

Even nikket. – Jeg får tro dere på det, sa han. – Jeg har jo faktisk ikke smakt noe særlig på maten selv.

Isaks øyne ble store. Han strakte seg og fant en ekstra gaffel fra disken. – Serr? Du må smake.

Even lo og ristet på hodet. – Nei da, jeg trenger ikke…

– Kom igjen, smak! lokket Isak, og strakte en gaffel med egg og bacon til Even.

Even ble plutselig varm og kald på en gang. Det kjentes som magi sitret i han og rundt han.

Dette var faktisk som et offer. Et vinteroffer. Egg var et symbol på fruktbarhet, og det var jo gris, også. Hvor mange ganger hadde ikke folk slaktet en gris i hans navn? Hvor ofte hadde de ikke feiret fruktbarheten med egg og andre lignende symboler?

Vel, han hadde ikke tid til å tenke på sånne ting. Isaks grønne øyne og halvsmil holdt han fast. Han åpnet munnen og smakte på maten som Isak rakte han. En skjelving gikk gjennom han da han lukket munnen rundt gaffelen og han følte seg underlig tilfreds med å bli tilbudt maten.

Offergaver var ikke hverdagskost for gamle guder lenger.

– Godt, sant? smilte Isak, med øyne som virket litt glassaktige.

Even nikket, mens han kjente pulsen dunke i ørene. Maten var god, den. Men hva betydde dette, egentlig? Hvem var Isak og hvorfor fikk han alt til å vibrere sterkere,  _ føles _ sterkere?

Eva ryddet på et av bordene i nærheten og Isak rettet oppmerksomheten mot maten igjen. Even lurte på om han burde trekke seg tilbake.

– Håper du ikke føler at jeg liksom står og følger med deg når du spiser, sa han.

Isak lo og kikket opp. – Vel, jeg gjorde ikke det før du nettopp sa det.

Even måtte le, han også. Heldigvis virket det ikke som om Isak ville at han skulle gå. Han lente albuen mot disken og håpet at det virket naturlig at han bare sto der og tok seg en pause. – Så… Du er vel klar for juleferie? spurte han, og tørket ei svett hånd på låret.

– Ja, jeg er vel det, sa Isak. Stemmen hans var brått ganske flat, og det gjorde Even nysgjerrig.

– Skal du ha fri lenge?

Isak møtte blikket hans og det var et trist drag over ansiktet. – Mamma er syk, så hun bor ikke hjemme akkurat nå. Jeg kommer mest til å bo med venner. Kommer nok til å feire julaften i kollektivet der jeg bodde før. Jeg reiser til Trondheim igjen rett over nyttår.

Even prøvde å ikke tenke for mye på at Isak ikke bodde i Oslo. Det var overkommelig, uansett. Det var verre med Isak’s flate stemme. Mangelen på lys i øynene. Isak så ikke ut som han gledet seg noe særlig til jul i det hele tatt. Det stakk litt å tenke på. Even skulle ønske at Isak kunne få en kjekk julefeiring, ikke bare med vennene, men med familien, også.

– Så du er ikke så glad i jula, da, eller? spurte Even.

Isak skar en grimase. – Ikke egentlig. Jeg har hatt for mange kjipe juler. Jula er egentlig ganske ensom.

Even nikket. Han kunne i grunnen skjønne det. Han hadde tross alt hatt noen kjipe juler selv. – Håper det ikke var dumt av meg å spørre.

Isak smilte svakt. – Nei da, helt greit. Jeg kommer til å ha det fint med vennene mine. Og mamma har bedt meg med på en julekonsert, i Sagene kirke. Jeg er ikke akkurat noen kirkegjenger, men jeg liker julekonserter.

– Jeg også, og smilte bredt. – Jeg var på en fantastisk konsert der for noen år tilbake, med Nils Bech.

– Serr? sa Isak. Han stirret på Even. – Jeg tror vi var der, også. Jøss, hva er oddsene?

Even måtte svelge. Sammentreffene begynte å bli latterlig tydelige etter hvert. Før han rakk å tenke seg om, trillet ordene ut av han: – Den konserten redda livet mitt.

– Mener du det? Isak stirret direkte inn i Evens øyne. Det var noe som dirret mellom dem.

– Ja, jeg var ganske deprimert, innrømmet Even. – Jeg har bipolar lidelse, skjønner du, og den har ikke alltid vært helt i kontroll. Men det var noe med den musikken som bare trakk meg tilbake til livet.

Even bet seg i leppa. Tidligere hadde han alltid prøvd å holde det at han var syk for seg selv. Men ikke nå lenger.  Even husket de gamle ordene:  _ Alvròdul ber / ei bjart dotter, / fyrr Fenre den gamle hev gløypt.  _ Solgudinna seilte over himmelen og ble slukt av fenrisulven, den mørke natta. Men sola hadde ei datter, en ny dag kom alltid. Even visste det var lett å flykte fra det mørke og det vonde. Men både dagen og natta var en del av alt. Akkurat som årstidene skiftet og ting levde og døde, sånn var det også med dette. Han var den han var, på godt og vondt.

Han var kanskje selv litt overrasket over at han var så kjapt ute med å fortelle Isak alt, men det var vel en mening med det, da.

Isak stirret på han. – Jeg er lei for det, sa han. Heldigvis så han ikke skremt ut.

Even smilte. – Det trenger du ikke være. Det går greit. Jeg har medisiner og hjelp og jeg klarer meg helt fint. Men takk.

Det var nesten umerkelig, men Even kunne se at en spenning gled ut av skuldrene til Isak. Even ble nysgjerrig på hva det handlet om.

– Den konserten var spesiell for meg også, sa Isak, og så ut som om han innrømmet noe stort. Han tok seg en ny bit, tygget litt. – Jeg gikk sammen med foreldrene mine, og det var på en måte en forsoning. Eller begynnelsen på en forsoning.

– Åh.

– Jah.

Isak nølte litt, og så la han fra seg bestikket. Så kom det: – Mamma var syk. Hun hadde liksom ikke helt kontakt med virkeligheten. Og pappa taklet det ikke i det hele tatt, så han skjøv alt over på meg. Jeg endte med å stikke av fra hele greia.

Even blunket, kjente at noe trakk seg sammen i magen.

Isak var rød i kinnene. – Føkk, jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg snakker om dette. 

Even holdt blikket hans, smilte et lite smil. Ville vise at det var okei.

Isaks øyne var dype brønner, men uttrykket var vanskelig å lese. – Jeg håper du skjønner at jeg ikke er den typen person som bare stikker av fra noen når de sliter på den måten. Jeg bare… den konserten var første gangen jeg traff mamma og pappa igjen etter ei lang stund. Og ja, ting ble bedre og... bla bla bla.

– Bla bla bla, lo Even. – Det der er jo en ganske god julefortelling, da. 

– Ja, jøss.

Isak plukket opp bestikket og fortsatte å spise. Han hadde blikket på tallerkenen og et lite smil rundt munnen.

Even gjorde sitt beste for ikke å stirre. Han lurte på om Isak ville vært like forståelsesfull og grei hvis Even fortalte at han var Frøy. Det var jo ganske lett å tenke at det bare var en vrangforestilling. En psykose. Folk flest trodde ikke på at gudene vandret rundt på jorda sammen med menneskene, liksom. Og Isak virket slett ikke som om han var typen til å tro på sånt. Ville det skremme Isak vekk?

Even håpet ikke det. Og han klarte i grunnen ikke å uroe seg for lenge, heller, for Isak smilte. Even fikk lyst til å drukne i det smilet. Han fikk lyst til å drukne i kroppen hans også. _Shit_ , dette var ganske heftig. Even tok seg i å håpe at _dette_ , hva det nå var, faktisk kunne lede til noe mer. Alt var vel mulig på en dag som denne?

Uvær og regn herjet utenfor, og likevel… Denne dagen føltes som en god dag. Nærmere bestemt, Even  _ visste  _ at denne dagen var spesiell. Fredagen var jo hans dag, på en måte. Frøys dag (han bestemte seg for å glemme at mange sa det var Friggs dag). Og vintersolverv var en feiring av fruktbarhet og kjærlighet. Selv om de gamle skikkene med ofringer for lengst hadde forsvunnet, hadde Isak, uten å vite det, feiret Frøy og gitt han en offergave. De to hadde snakket sammen og delt hemmeligheter og ønsker.

Even skulle bare ønske han visste hva det hele betydde.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s a stormy night." Jeg ville egentlig at en av dem skulle si det, men jeg fant ikke et sted som passet. Men ja, det blir storm. Det er fortsatt vintersolverv. Even er fortsatt Frøy og Isak er fortsatt noe helt spesielt. Isak og Even bånder. Even får et oppdrag. Og Isak lurer på hva i all verden som foregår.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til dere som leser denne lille rare ficen min! ❤️ Og mest av alt takk til @alene som betaleser. Du har vært en kjempegod hjelp til å prøve å få dette til å gi mening!
> 
> Verset fra Håvamål som jeg siterer sier at du skal by gjesten din plass å sitte. Og det kan jo være lurt.

_Gefendr heilir!_ __  
_Gestr er inn kominn,_ __  
_hvar skal sitja sjá?_ __  
_Mjök er bráðr,_ __  
_sá er á bröndum skal_  
síns of freista frama.

Hávamál, vers 2

 

##  **Isak - Storm**

Isak var nervøs der han satt overfor Even. Så nervøs at han var varm over hele kroppen.

Det var ingen tvil om at Even var tiltrekkende. Han var liksom sex på to lange bein. Høy, slank, og med glitrende blå øyne og et varmt smil. Litt sånn avslappa og sjarmerende, men keitete innimellom. Og likevel var det noe mer, også. Det var rett og slett _noe_ ved han som trakk i Isak.

Det var noe med dette stedet, også. Isak hadde vært på _Eldrimni_ flere ganger før men noe var definitivt annerledes denne gangen. Stemningen var annerledes. Maten smakte annerledes. Maten var _fantastisk_.  Isak tok et sniff av tallerkenen framfor seg, en herlig aroma slo inn over han og det føltes som _hjemme_. Han brøt nok en bit av det sprø brødet og tok en stor bit av eggene og baconet.

Aromaen og smaken gjorde noe med han, noe han aldri hadde kjent før. Isak kjente en skjelving gå gjennom kroppen og han sendte et smalt, sultent blikk mot Even.

Han ble nesten ør av å smake på maten, så ør at han til og med bød Even å smake. Isak kunne ikke tro det. Men Even åpnet munnen og smakte. Hele tida holdt han Isaks blikk. Og Isak følte det som om han smeltet fra innsiden og ut.

Han så på når Even slikket gaffelen som om det var det beste han hadde smakt, noe som fikk Isak til å se for seg fyrens tunge slikke…

Isak trakk pusten. Han måtte stoppe. Hvorfor det påvirket han så sterkt at Even smakte på maten hans, ante han ikke, men det gjorde det. Det føltes viktig, som om de gjorde noe som forseglet en avtale eller noe i den duren. Det var jo en latterlig ide, så klart. Men det føltes rett. Og Even så i grunnen ut som om han ble litt ør av det hele, han også.

Isak lurte på om det var følelsene hans som føkket med han. Kanskje han hadde deppa for lenge over å være alene. Kanskje han bare mistolket alminnelig høflighet som noe annet.

Det var bare det at Even nesten var for lett å prate med. Isak ble overrasket over hvor raskt de ble  ærlige med hverandre. De snakket om sine innerste hemmeligheter og alt bare føltes _rett_. Bare en anelse nervøst.

– Du har ikke jobba her lenge? spurte Isak for å prøve å få samtalen over på tryggere grunn.

Even smilte et finurlig smil. – Det stemmer. Noen dager, bare.

Isak klarte ikke å rive blikket vekk fra munnen til Even da han slikket leppene. Han var så hot. Isak måtte skifte stilling og se vekk. Herregud. Her hadde han vært i bygningen i maks et kvarter og allerede var han fortapt i kokken, liksom.

– Akkurat, ja.

For å la være å si noe dumt, skyndte Isak seg for å ta en ny bit. Smaken spredte seg som ei iling i kroppen og gjorde at håret reiste seg i nakken. Den fikk han til å lukke øynene og slippe ut et lite stønn. Dette var noe av det beste han hadde smakt.  

– Alt bra? spurte Even, hes i stemmen.

Da Isak åpnet øynene stirret han rett inn i Evens lysende blå.

– Ja, da, smilte han og kremtet. – Det var bare jævlig godt.

Even ble lettere rød i kinnene og smilte litt. Han så fornøyd ut.

– Øh. Så, du bor i Trondheim, sa du? spurte Even. Det virket ikke som han hadde det så travelt med å gå inn på kjøkkenet igjen.

Isak skottet bort på Eva, som holdt på å rydde et av bordene i nærheten. Heldigvis så hun ikke ut til å ha det travelt med å komme tilbake til disken, heller. Kanskje hun skjønte at Isak gjerne ville ha Even for seg selv ei stund til.

– Ja, jeg studerer egentlig der, forklarte Isak. Han tok seg en munnfull til. – Biofysikk. Men jeg kommer jo hjem i feriene, da.

– Biofysikk, du. Høres kjekt ut. Eller… interessant.

Isak nikket mens han tygget. Han innså at han slett ikke ville at Even skulle gå. Han lette febrilsk etter noe mer å snakke om.

– Men. Du bor her? spurte han til slutt.

Smilet til Even er varmt og åpent. – Ja. Jeg har reist en del. Men nå har jeg bodd i Oslo en god stund.

De ble avbrutt av at Eva prikket Even i skuldra. – Kan du passe på her litt, Even? spurte hun. – En av gjestene sa at skiltet vårt hadde blåst ned.

Even nikket og smilte. – Det går fint. Jeg kan jo holde Isak her med selskap, også.

Isak kjente at han ble enda varmere i fjeset. Han smilte, glad de kunne snakke litt til. Han tok en god slurk av ølen sin og satte seg bedre til rette. – Så hvor har du lært å lage så god mat? spurte han.

Even lo litt. – Det har i grunnen bare blitt sånn. Jeg har reist litt og da har jeg tatt litt forskjellige jobber. Men jeg liker å jobbe i restauranter og kafeer. Jeg møter så mange forskjellige folk.

– Kult. Hva annet har du gjort?

– Masse rart. Jeg har vært lærer, og jeg har holdt litt på med teater, og etter hvert film.

Isak måtte reise øyenbrynene. – Wow, hvordan har du klart å gjøre så mye forskjellig på så kort tid? Er du ikke rundt tjue år eller no?

Even trakk på skuldrene og smilte, men han sa ikke hvor gammel han var. – Jeg har bare gjort litt forskjellig. Hva med deg, Isak? Hva liker du å holde på med?

Før Isak fikk fortalt noe særlig om seg selv, kom Eva heseblesende inn. Døra slo hardt igjen bak henne.

– Gutter, det er jo den rene stormen der ute! sa hun, og skrudde på radioen som hun hadde bak disken. Øynene hennes var store. – Fy faen, for et uvær!

Even skrudde på radioen bak disken. Ganske raskt ble det tydelig at det var mer enn bare uvær på gang. Uværet så ut til å bli ganske ille, sa de. Snøstormen raste flere steder allerede, og flere av hovedveiene var stengte.

– Åh, dette suger, sukket Eva. – Vi har ikke hatt en storm som dette på evigheter, vi bør sannsynligvis stenge tidlig og få folk til å komme seg hjem.

– Kan dere bare bestemme det? spurte Isak.

Eva smilte. – Ja, sjefen har tatt julefri, og har overlatt ansvaret til oss.

Jonas kom ut fra kjøkkenet. – Hva skjer?

– Det er storm, forklarte Eva. – Og ikke en sånn liten fillestorm. De har stengt flere veier. Jeg tror det er best vi stenger tidlig.

– En storm? Jonas så på Isak. – Kanskje best at vi utsetter kvelden med gutta? Du og jeg kan jo ta oss noen øl, likevel, og så kan du jo overnatte hos meg? Jeg bor nærmest.

Isak nølte. – Tingene mine er i kollektivet.

– Er ikke noe problem, sa Jonas. – Det må være mye bedre enn å kjempe seg gjennom snøen i byen.

Isak så ut på snøen som føyk utenfor vinduet og nikket. Jonas hadde et poeng. Det ville være mye smartere å overnatte hos han enn å prøve å komme seg til Kollektivet.

Han vekslet blikk med Even. – Hva med deg? Kommer du deg hjem?

– Å ja, smilte Even. – Det er en leilighet over kafeen her. Jeg har fått lov til å sove der fram til jeg finner meg en leilighet.

Isak nikket, litt skuffet over at de nok ville skille veier, men det kunne han jo ikke vise. – Fett.

– Jeg tror jeg sier til gjestene at de bør komme seg hjem, brøt Eva inn. – Kanskje de ikke syns det blir for ille hvis de får med seg noen julekaker eller noe.

– Den er grei, sa Jonas. – Jeg kan begynne å bære inn fra bordene.

– Greit, jeg kan gi beskjed til Mahdi og Magnus at vi møter de andre en annen gang, sa Isak. Han ventet ikke på svar fra Jonas før han sendte en kjapp melding til Mahdi.

Even så ut som han var på sprang for å gå tilbake til kjøkkenet, men han nølte litt. – Trist at planene deres ble avlyst, da.

Isak trakk på skuldrene og smilte. – Vi skulle bare ta noen øl. Mimre litt. Jeg får nok sjansen til å treffe dem igjen før jula er omme.

Even smilte. – Bra. Okei. Jeg bør komme meg inn på kjøkkenet og begynne å rydde opp.

Isak nikket. Så på tallerkenen sin. – Even?

Even stoppet, vendte seg om.

Isak så opp og blikkene deres møttes, låste seg i hverandre på nytt. Det var noe spørrende i blikket til Even. – Ja?

Isak visste ikke sjøl hva han ville si. Til slutt kom det et lamt: – Bare… takk for praten ass.

Even holdt blikket hans. Smilte. – Takk sjæl.

Isak kjente at han ble klam i hendene, og kjente igjen en slags iling gjennom kroppen under det varme blikket. Han prøvde å si til seg selv at det var varmen i rommet som gjorde det, men det var det jo så klart ikke.

– Jeg mener, det var kult av deg å holde meg med selskap.

Evens smil ble bredere. – Bare hyggelig, Isak.

Han trakk pusten, nikket og gikk mot kjøkkenet. Det føltes nesten som om han rev seg løs fra dette uforståelige og usynlige som dirret mellom dem.

Da døra lukket seg bak han slapp Isak ut pusten og stirret på den tomme tallerkenen framfor seg. Okei. Det var definitivt noe med denne Even. Men gudene visste om det kunne bli noe mer av det. Risken var vel stor for at Even kom tilby forsvinne, akkurat som alle andre. Akkurat nå var det lite Isak kunne gjøre med saken, uansett. Han måtte bare vente på Jonas. Kanskje han like gjerne kunne hjelpe til med å rydde. Han gled ned av barkrakken og gikk for å finne kompisen.

 

##  **Even - Et oppdrag**

Kjøkkenet var heldigvis ikke så ille, og Even fant fort en behagelig rytme der han ryddet vekk skitne kopper og kar. For å være ærlig trengte han denne rytmen for å roe ned følelsene som kokte på innsiden. Hjertet hamret i brystet. Isak var så… Even fant ikke en gang det rette ordet for å beskrive han. Lysende. Hot. Vakker. Jævla deilig.

Men uansett hva slags ord Even brukte var det ingen tvil om at Isak påvirket ham. Og nå...

Even kikket ut gjennom vinduet over vasken. Det var svart, men han kunne høre regn eller snø eller hva det var piske mot vinduet. Det så ut til at kvelden ble kortere enn han hadde tenkt. Det eneste som var litt trist med det, var at han ikke fikk fortsette å snakke med Isak. Isak hadde jo mildt sagt virket som en fyr som Even kunne like veldig godt. Herregud, mer enn som så. Det hadde jo vært rett før han hoppet på Isak.

Sjansen var ikke stor for at noe mer kunne skje akkurat nå, da.

Even sukket mens han pakket vekk krukken med gyllent støv. Innholdet i den krukken var det han brukte for å gi menneskene gnisten som gjorde at de fant hverandre. Tanken på Isaks grønne øyne fikk han til å drømme seg vekk et øyeblikk. _Tenk om…_ Even ønsket mer enn noe å dyppe fingeren i krukken og smake på gnisten av kjærlighet. Men. Han visste at det ikke var for han.

Det gylne støvet var egentlig et symbol like mye som noe annet. Amor hadde pilene sine, ble det sagt. Even hadde dette gyldne støvet. Støvet var i grunnen det eneste som hintet om at han var noe mer enn et menneske. At han var Frøy.  

Å leve som menneske hadde vært hans eget valg. De siste århundrene hadde han valgt å bli født som menneske, og leve og dø som et menneske, igjen og igjen. Det hadde jo sine ulemper. Han var dødelig og kunne bli syk, sånn som alle andre. Som Frøy hadde han aldri hatt en bipolar lidelse, for eksempel, men som Even hadde han det. Det å være menneske hadde sine helt klare fordeler, også, så klart.

Noen rensket stemmen og avbrøt tankerekken hans. En ilende følelse gikk opp gjennom ryggraden. Even snudde seg, og en sterk og høyreist kvinne stod foran ham, med gylne øyne, skinnende hår og med flammesmykket som viste de fire himmelretningene.

Den kjente skikkelsen smilte tynt til Even. – Vær hilset, bror.

– Frøya? hvisket Even på gamlespråket, mens irritasjon og nervøsitet kveilet seg i magen: – Du kan ikke være her! Tenk om menneskene her ser deg?

– Kjære deg, sa Frøya rolig. – Det er ingen fare. Det er bare du som kan se meg nå, uansett.

Even visste ikke om det var stort bedre. Hvis noen av de andre oppdaget at han snakket med noen ingen andre kunne se, hva ville de da tro?

Et øyeblikk slo det han: Hva hvis dette ikke var virkelig? Hva hvis han var en helt vanlig fyr og ikke Frøy i det hele tatt? Han slo tanken fra seg. Dette hadde i så fall vært en ganske så ufarlig vrangforestilling. Han kunne leve fint med den risken.

Han merket at Frøya så avventende på han. – Hva har skjedd med folkeskikken din, Frøy? Byr du ikke din frende å sitte?

Even stirret på henne idet hun fant seg en krakk å sitte på. – Jeg er på jobb. Jeg kan ikke -

– Frøy. Slapp av. Jeg bare her for å gi deg ord hjemmefra.

Frøya smilte, men Even rynket øyenbrynene. – Hva slags beskjed?

Det å få beskjed fra søsteren eller noen av de andre fra Alfheim eller andre deler av guderiket, var vanligvis en dårlig ting. Even lurte på hva han hadde gjort noe galt denne gangen.

Frøya stirret på han med en tydelig rynke i pannen. – Frøy. Hva er det med deg? Du har forandret deg sånn. Faktisk forandret du deg etter at Balder døde.

– Gjorde ikke vi alle det?

Frøya lukket øynene. Og med ett var hun Frigg, Odins kone, men mest av alt Balders mor. Even burde vært vant til skifter som dette. Faren deres, Njord, var både far og mor, bror og søster. Frøya, var på en måte både Frigg, Odins kone, og Frøya, Frøys søster. Gudene var alltid så omskiftelige på den måten. Men Even hadde levd lenge som menneske, og han hadde nesten glemt hvordan disse skiftene støtt skjedde.

Frigg skakket på hodet. – Jeg vet at du tenker at denne dagen er din, Frøy, sa hun. – Denne første dagen i _jól_. Men denne natta som kommer er i alle fall min.  

Og ja. Even visste jo det. Denne natta var _modersnatta_ , natta da Balder, han som ble kalt den lyseste guden av alle gudene, ble født. Even visste at Balder ikke bare var som et lys som brant opp for fort. Balder hadde et mørke i seg også. Han hadde dager da han grudde for framtida og dager han strevde, selv om han skjulte det for andre. Da han døde, hadde Even bestemt seg for at han aldri skulle glemme akkurat det.

Frigg studerte han. – Noen ganger sverger jeg at jeg ser så mye av Balder i deg.

Even sukket. Både han og Frigg visste at det ikke var så merkelig. Balder og Frøy hadde jo noen likheter fra før. De hadde begge stått for fruktbarhet, eller i alle fall kjærlighet. Og gudene hadde en tendens til å forandre seg over tid, og plukke opp trekk fra hverandre. Even lurte på om det var på grunn av menneskene, og hvordan menneskenes tanker om dem forandret seg, også.

– Alle forandrer seg, sa Even. – Alt forandrer seg. Hele tida.

– Ja, det er sikkert, nikket Frigg. Hun så trist ut.

Even hadde ingenting imot forandringer, ikke egentlig. Han visste jo godt at noe måtte dø for at nye ting skulle kunne gro. Dagen måtte vike for natt og natta for dagen igjen. Det var sånn verden virket. Og noen av de gamle tradisjonene fortsatte folk med, også i jula. Folk gikk julebukk og drakk øl og spise svinekjøtt. Troen på de gamle gudene var kanskje borte men noen av de hedenske skikkene var fortsatt med. Så hvis han hadde forandret seg, trengte det ikke å være noe negativt.

Frigg hadde en dyp rynke mellom øyenbrynene. – Jeg er glad for å se glimt av Balder, bror, men du må huske hvem du er, også.

Even kjente at han ble utålmodig. – Kan du ikke komme til poenget? spurte han.

Frigg så ut som om hun tenkte seg om. – Du er en gud for fruktbarhet og virilitet, Frøy, ikke glem det. Du er mektigere enn du tror, til og med mektigere og gjevere enn far.

– Øh, okay.

Det var ikke det at Even ikke _visste_. Han husket de tidligere tidene godt, da han bodde i Alvheim med lysalvene. Eller da han oppholdt seg hos smeden og alvehøvdingen Volund. Even likte å smi, å lage ting med hendene. Vel, han hadde på en måte funnet muligheter til å bruke hendene fortsatt. Så, selv om han visste at han var en gud, klarte han ofte å glemme det. Det var enklest sånn, når han var med menneskene.

Frigg ristet på hodet. – Frøy. Du rår for vær og årsvekst, velstand, lykke og fred. Du er vanenes ætling, vaneguden, men også årsguden og rikdomsgiveren. Du er herskeren over Alvheim.

– Ja da, jeez, slapp av, mumlet Even. Det var andre tider nå. Før, da menneskene samlet seg til religiøse handlinger, var det for å takke for hva året hadde gitt dem av avlinger, vilt og nytt avkom, samt be om at gudene måtte gi dem ei god framtid. Det var ikke sånn nå lenger. Samtidig var det umulig å forklare det for Frigg. – Jeg vet det. Hva er beskjeden du vil gi meg?

Frigg så tenksom ut. – Jeg vil gi deg en gave, Frøy. Du har til solen stiger for å bringe kjærlighet til to personer på dette stedet. – Hvis du lykkes ... er det du ønsker aller mest, ditt.

_Det jeg ønsker meg mest?_

Even ristet på hodet. – Frigg! Det er jo helt umulig... Stormen raser utenfor, og det er ikke flere mennesker igjen her inne. Alle gjestene er på vei hjem!

– Det er det eneste jeg kan gi deg, sa Frigg. – En sjanse.

– Dette er jo bare umulig! Er dette et annet av Lokes triks? Eller en straff fra Odin? Frøya. Er du her for å plage meg... mitt eget kjøtt og blod?

Even følte tårer stikke i øynene. De andre gudene visste godt om hans aller største ønske, og det var ikke sjelden han var til spott og spe. Even så inn i sin søsters gylne øyne, og søkte etter sannheten. Ville søsteren virkelig være så grusom?  
  
Frigg møtte rolig blikket hans. – Frøy, dette er sant. Gudene, og ikke minst jeg, og vår far Njord, har sett ensomheten og sorgen i deg vokse, og vi har ikke råd til å miste deg. Vi må gjøre et forsøk på å gi deg dette som du ønsker. Men som alltid, kan vi bare gi deg en begynnelse. Kjærligheten gror ikke av seg selv. Nornene kan ikke love deg mer enn en begynnelse.

– Men...

Frøya lyste da hun rusket Even i håret. – Du er min bror, Frøy, og min store stolthet, og jeg vil bare se deg smile mer igjen.

Og så var hun borte.

Even blunket et par ganger og justerte øynene til det nå tomme kjøkkenet. Så sukket han. Han hadde fått et håpløst oppdrag. Hvem i all verden kunne han klare å koble sammen? Det var jo ikke andre her enn…

Even smilte et langsomt smil. _Jonas_ . Jonas, så klart, og _Eva_. Even kom på brettet med småkaker han hadde satt i kjøleskapet tidligere. Han kunne rekke å steke et brett med brownies og kanelkaker før de stengte, hvis han var snar.

##  **  
****Isak - Litt hjelp**

Isak var imponert over at det gikk ganske raskt å tømme restauranten for gjester. Jonas hadde bare gitt alle beskjed om snøstormen som var i emning, og om veiene som var stengte allerede, og at det var best at alle kom seg hjem.

De fleste av gjestene reagerte greit. Noen sukket litt, men de fleste bare smilte. Særlig da Jonas sa at de kunne pakke restene av maten for dem som ønsket det, samt tilby noen julekaker eller brownies som plaster på såret.

En halvtime senere var alle trygt på vei, og Isak hjalp til så godt han kunne med å rydde bordene. Da han kom inn på kjøkkenet med et brett med brukte kopper og fat, ble han overrasket over en søt duften.

Holdt Even på og stekte småkaker nå? Rett før de skulle slukke og lukke?

Jonas lurte visst på det samme der han kom inn bak Isak. – Steker du kaker nå, Even?

Even bare smilte. Øynene hans glitret og håret sto til alle kanter da han rettet seg opp fra ovnen. – Ja, jeg tenkte jeg like gjerne kunne steke dem ferdig, så jeg blir ferdig med det. Kjøkkenet er jo ganske klart nå, bortsett fra de siste koppene og karene.

Han trakk et brett med herlig klissete brownies fra ovnen og satte det på benken, sikkert for å la søtsakene kjøle seg.

Jonas snuste i lufta i Evens retning, – Føkk, det lukter godt, mann.

Isak nikket og måtte si seg enig. – Fristende, sa han.    
  
– Vil dere ha en? spurte Even og snudde seg mot dem begge med et bredt smil.

Isak tok imot en varm brownie og møtte Even’s blikk. Han tok en bit av den søte kaken og måtte lukke øynene et øyeblikk. Den smakte akkurat som kakene som faren pleide å bake til jul da Isak var liten. _Føkk_. Den smakte som hjemme, de gangene ting var fint. Den smakte som mammas smil. Den smakte som kjærlighet.

Det stakk bak øynene men han måtte åpne dem for å se på Even. _Hva faen?_ tenkte han. Hva er dette? Even bare holdt blikket hans, trakk nesten umerkelig på skuldrene.

Jonas tok en bit av en kanelkake, og sperret opp øynene. – Shit, disse var gode!

Even smilte bredt, som om han fikk en god ide. – Jeg vedder på at vi kunne gi noen til Eva, også.

– Ah mann. Disse kakene minner meg om Eva, faktisk. Og hun har jobbet som en helt i kveld. Hun fortjener en hel tallerken med småkaker, sukket Jonas.

– Åh, ja? Even strålte, – Jeg vedder på at jeg kan fikse det. Dere kan ta en ladning med hjem.

– Tror du hun vil ta meg med hjem? gapte Jonas, men spenningen var tydelig i de mørke øynene hans.

– Gi henne et dusin av disse, og jeg er helt sikker, lo Even.

Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle si eller gjøre. Eller tenke, for den sakens skyld. Hvorfor var Even så oppsatt på å spleise Jonas og Eva? Og var det egentlig lurt? Jonas hadde snakket om at han bare ville flørte, og nå var han plutselig oppsatt på Eva?Jonas og Eva hadde tross alt hatt et par runder før. Var de klare for en runde til?

Jonas smilte. – Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg tror på deg, Even, men takk, mann, jeg skylder deg en, lo han og begynte å nynne sammen med radioen, mens han gikk tilbake til oppvasken.

– Du skylder meg ingenting, mumlet Even, og puttet kanelkaker inn i en rosa boks med julehjerter.

Det hele gjorde Isak veldig nysgjerrig.

På radioen hørte de den siste værmeldingen, der de spådde at denne stormen ville bli århundrets vinterstorm, noe som fikk Jonas til å bli noe blek om nebbet: – Shit, jeg håper ikke Eva har gått ennå, vinden er helt uforutsigbar, og hun burde ikke kjøre alene i dette været.

Jonas gned øynene med underarmen og kastet svampen i vasken. Even så opp fra kakene og smilte bredt. – Du kan bare gå, Jonas, jeg rydder opp, og du kan følge Eva hjem. Her...

Even holdt opp pakken med småkaker til Jonas.

Isak så på utvekslingen med smale øyne. Even var virkelig oppsatt på spleise Jonas og Eva. Hva var greia?

Jonas så på pakken med småkaker og skottet usikkert på Even og deretter på Isak. – Sikkert?

– Ja, det er greit, jeg kan hjelpe til litt her, sa Isak fort. For all del. Han skulle ikke stå mellom Jonas og Eva igjen, noensinne. Nå hadde jo egentlig Jonas sagt at Isak skulle overnatte hos han, men whatever. Isak kunne alltids finne ei løsning hvis Jonas ikke kom tilbake.

Dessuten. Han hadde slett ikke noe imot å henge med Even ei stund til.

– Åh, takk, sa Jonas og tok boksen. Han smilte, dunket lett i Isak og klemte skuldra til Even. – Jeg kan i alle fall følge henne, så får vi se. Jeg skylder dere begge noe stort!

– Du skylder ikke meg noe, smilte Even. – God Jul. Eller god vintersolverv.

– God jul! Jonas vinket og forsvant ut døra, men Isak stoppet opp i bevegelsene  og så på Even. – Vintersolverv?

– Ja, du har vel hørt om det?

– Jo da. Det er vel en feiring av at dagene blir lengre igjen, er det ikke?

– Ja, noe sånt, nikket Even. – Denne dagen brukte å være en feiring i fruktbarhetens navn.

– Hø, akkurat. Jeg vet bare at juleferien min begynner nå, og dette været får meg ikke akkurat til å tenke på fruktbarhet.

Even bare smilte.

Isak ble for nysgjerrig til å holde munn. – Si meg, hvorfor prøver du å spleise dem?

– Hva? Hvem?

– Jonas og Eva?

Even så på han med forsiktighet i blikket. – Hvordan det? Tenker du at det er en dårlig ide? Eller… Jeg vet du og Jonas planla å ta noen øl og overnatte og greier. Det var egentlig ikke meningen å ødelegge…

– Du ødelegger ikke noe, sa Isak raskt. – Helt serr.

– Men du tenker ikke det er så lurt å spleise dem, altså?

Isak tenkte seg om. – Jeg sier ikke at det ikke er lurt, akkurat. Men. Eva og Jonas har en lang historie. Det har vært mye fram og tilbake. For mindre enn en time siden snakket Jonas om at han bare ville flørte og nyte livet.

Even kom bort til han der han stod ved kjøkkenbenken. – Det er lov å ombestemme seg.

– Ja, jøss. Men. Hva om det ikke funker?

– Ja, det kan vi jo aldri vite, egentlig. Men kanskje det er verdt det, likevel?

– Hvordan da?

Even så på han, lenge. – Det er sjelden at folk angrer at de tok sjanser, selv om alt går rett vest. Syns du ikke det er verdt det å finne ut om noe funker eller ikke?

Isak måtte svelge. – Kanskje.

 _Kanskje med deg_. Isak var ganske sikker på at hva som helst med Even hadde vært verdt det, uansett hvordan de hadde endt opp til slutt.

– Så. Er du en skeptiker, Isak? spurte Even, med et ertende smil.

Isak satte haka fram. – Realist. Jeg tror det ikke før jeg ser det. Biofysikk, vettu.

Han unngikk å fortelle at det å være realist når det gjaldt kjærlighet var en naturlig følge av å bli dumpet av alt og alle.

Even så på han lenge, men kommenterte det ikke mer. De fortsatte å rydde i fellesskap.

Likevel kunne ikke Isak holde seg fra å spørre: – Du da? Er du mer en idealist?

Even smilte et lite smil. – Kanskje. Noen ganger mister jeg kanskje bakkekontakten og andre ganger graver jeg meg ned i mismotet.

Isak visste ikke hva han skulle si til det, så de fortsatte å jobbe i stillhet. Det tok ikke så lang tid før de var ferdige. Faktisk skulle Isak ønske at det tok litt lenger tid. Even var en fyr han definitivt ville bruke mer tid sammen med. Men snart var alt klart og de lukket og stengte kjøkkenet og gikk ut i restauranten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste kapittel kommer ganske snart, altså, jeg må bare male en liten illustrasjon først. Kanskje om en dag eller tre?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja her er kapittel 3! Nå blir det mer bånding over kaker og Isak får en overraskelse.
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til alle som leser og gir kudos og kommenterer. ❤️ Mest av alt takk til @alene for at du hjelper meg med denne historien!!! Uten din hjelp hadde det ikke funka i det hele tatt. ❤️
> 
> Forresten, verset fra Voluspå beskriver Balders død. Hvis du lurer.

_Ek sá Baldri,_  
_blóðgum tívur,_  
_Óðins barni,_  
_örlög folgin;_  
_stóð of vaxinn_  
_völlum hæri_  
_mjór ok mjök fagr_ _  
_ mistilteinn.

Völuspá, vers 31

 

##  **Even - Fast**

_Kanskje_ , sa Isak da Even spurte om det ikke var verdt det å finne ut om noe funket eller ikke. _Realist_ , sa han etterpå. Og Even klarte ikke å rive blikket fra han. Han klarte ikke å puste. Isak var så forbasket fin. Jeansene fremhevet de muskuløse lårene, som på en fotballspiller. Genseren satt tett over brystkassen. De grønne øynene hans hvilte på Even, og leppene var delte, som om han var forbauset. Håret han var bustete og Even ville ikke annet enn å dra hendene gjennom det.

Og likevel… Da de stengte kjøkkenet var Even trist fordi han sannsynligvis snart måtte slippe Isak ut av livet sitt. Stormen ødela alt. Han vurderte et øyeblikk å prøve å endre på været, men holdt det tilbake. Værmagi hadde en tendens til å få store konsekvenser, og han kunne jo ikke bare tenke på seg selv.

Eva og Jonas hadde visst ikke kommet så langt, da. Even betraktet dem da Isak og han kom ut fra kjøkkenet. Han kunne se at tiltrekningen mellom dem var sterk, noe som gjorde han håpefull. Jonas virket betatt, og Eva virket sjarmert, men noe forsiktig. Even kunne fornemme hvordan de begge forsøkte å beskytte seg selv og følelsene sine. Eva og Jonas hadde en historie, tross alt, det var vel ikke så rart.

– Åh, jeg har noe til deg, sa Jonas.

Even ventet på at de skulle kikke i pakkene. Da Eva åpnet boksen, stirret hun og blunket og stirret igjen. – Dette er ... Hvordan gjorde du det? Hvordan kunne du vite...  
  
– Vite hva? smilte Even, mens han slengte en arm rundt Jonas’ skulder. Han visste det nok, men han holdt det for seg selv.  
  
Evas øyne var store og blanke. – Dette er kanelkaker... Akkurat som mormor sine. Jeg ville ha kjent dem hvor som helst.  
  
– Er det noe galt? spurte Jonas og klemte Eva inntil seg.

– Nei, ikke i det hele tatt, smilte Eva. – Jeg er bare glad. Gidder du å følge meg til bilen?

– Klart det!

Even kikket etter dem, prøvde å ikke å bli for urolig over å ikke vite hva som ville skje mellom dem. Han hadde gjort hva han kunne nå, uansett. Men betydde det at det var fritt fram for hans egen del? Han så bort på Isak og oppdaget at han sto og studerte Even med ei rynke i panna, som om han prøvde å løse et mysterium.

Even prøvde å sende han et avvæpnende smil. – De andre fikk det visst travelt.

Rynken i panna forsvant. Isak trakk på seg jakka si og smilte skjevt tilbake. – Ja, jøss. Snakk om å være ego, sa han, og himlet med øynene. – Tenk at ingen av dem tilbød seg å kjøre meg. Men jeg tipper at jeg tar igjen Jonas der ute.

Even lo litt. Han ble stående. Han visste ikke helt hva som kom til å skje, men leiligheten hans var bare en etasje opp så han trengte i alle fall ikke å finne fram noe yttertøy. Han så på Isak som fomlet med skjerfet, og kjente hvordan noe som lignet savn trakk inni magen, og lurte på om han kunne våge seg å spørre om et telefonnummer eller noe.

Akkurat da kom Eva inn igjen, med Jonas rett bak. – Søren og, sa Eva, – bilen virker ikke.

Even var ikke mye av en mekaniker, men han visste at  han kunne klare å fikse den med et trykk på motoren hvis han ville (det var tross alt noen fordeler med å være en norrøn gud). Noe i ham sa at han skulle la det være.  
  
Han kikket raskt på Isak og tilbake på Eva. – Vi kan ringe en taubil, foreslo han. – Og det må jo være noen som i det minste kan gi deg skyss.

– Jeg tviler på at noen vil taue meg i denne stormen, lo Eva.

– Skader ikke å prøve, sa Isak. Han sto fortsatt med skjerfet halveis på plass.

Jonas nikket. – Jeg kan gjerne gi deg skyss, Eva, hvis det blir vanskelig. Bilen står hjemme, da, men det er ikke langt herfra.

– Jeg vil ikke være til bry, sa Eva, rød i kinnene.

Even smilte. Dette _måtte_ bare være svaret, Jonas og Eva måtte være paret han skulle spleise. Han kunne føle tiltrekningen mellom dem.

– Du er ikke til bry! protesterte Jonas.

Eva smilte et strålende smil. – Vel, takk, det er skikkelig snilt av deg, Jonas.

Even måtte nesten holde inne en latter. De var så høflige og bedårende. Even kunne gitt dem begge en klem. Det var som å se på en gammel film, hvor romantikken fortsatt var i fokus. Ikke som visse nye filmer med bare blod, gørr og sex.

Han møtte blikket til Isak og smilte.

– Greit. Så blir det litt mer venting, da, sa Isak, og begynte å dra av seg skjerfet og jakka igjen. Av en eller annen grunn virket han ikke så misfornøyd. – Og så håper jeg at jeg kan få sitte på med noen, også, og at dere ikke bare stikker av?

Eva så beskjemmet ut. – Så klart! Unnskyld. Vi skulle ha tenkt på det i sted!

– Ja, sorry, ass, sa Jonas.

Isak bare lo. Den hese latteren hans fikk noe til å trekke seg sammen i magen til Even. Shit, han håpet han kunne få dette til.

Jonas gikk bort til vinduet og så ut. – Det ser ut som dette kan ta tid.

– Kan du sette på litt kaffe, Even? spurte Eva. – Det er jo greit å ta en kopp mens vi venter.

Even nikket. Han satte på den lille kanna de hadde ved disken mens han lurte på om Jonas og Eva faktisk kunne lære å elske hverandre igjen. Sjansen var jo rimelig god. Kjærlighet var en langsom prosess for noen, og for andre var det magnetisk, og tok bare noen få timer eller minutter å vite hvor de tilhørte evig. Han hadde i alle fall plantet et frø, og tiden ville vise om noe ville skje.

Even var ganske sikker på at dette var hva gudene ønsket. Eva og Jonas var paret som han var ment å hjelpe. Disse to hadde flørtet og danset rundt hverandre i årevis, han kunne se det, men de var begge forsiktige og redde for å miste hverandre. Even ble varm av å tenke på at han kanskje kunne klare å spleise dem. Sann kjærlighet var virkelig det beste med menneskeheten.

Selv en realist ville vel være enig i det?

Da kaffen var ferdig, helte Even den på en kanne. – Skal vi gå opp til meg? spurte han. – Det kan jo ta tid før det kommer noen, og jeg har i det minste en sofa og en TV der oppe? Faktisk er leiligheten ganske diger, og det er jo greit.

– Ja, vi kan jo kanskje ta med noen av de derre kakene du lagde? foreslo Isak. De grønne øynene hans smilte, og akkurat der og da kunne Even ha sagt ja til hva det skulle være.

De andre virket svært så positive til å bli med også, så Even fant fram resten av kakene og pakket dem i en eske så Isak kunne bære dem med seg. Så plukket han med seg kaffekanna og viste hele gjengen veien til baktrappa. Han ble gående ved siden av Isak, men måtte bråstoppe da Eva ropte ut: – Stopp!

Even snudde seg og så spørrende på henne. – Hva da?

Eva pekte opp og Even kjente at han ble varm i toppen da han så en stor bunt misteltein som hang i en rød sløyfe. Hadde Eva hengt opp en her også?

Han stirret på de uskyldige grønne bladene og de hvite bærene; planten som tok livet av Balder. Han kom til å tenke på mytene som sa at Balders blinde bror ble lurt til å skyte Balder med misteltein; den eneste planten Frigg hadde oversett å be om å ikke skade sønnen. Da Balder døde hadde Frigg sagt at denne vesle planten var hellig og skulle representere kjærligheten. Alle som passerte under mistelteinen skulle uttrykke sin kjærlighet med et kyss.

Det føltes på en måte riktig at den hang her over Even og Isak akkurat nå.

Han så bort på Isak. Isak møtte blikket hans men det var ikke lett å lese uttrykket han hadde i ansiktet. Han beit seg i leppa. Så gled munnvikene opp i et ertende smil. – Misteltein, høh? Hva sier du?

Even skjulte hjertebank og nerver bak et smil. – Ja, hvorfor ikke? Det er jo en tradisjon.

Isak lo og himlet med øynene, og Even kunne nesten se hvordan spenningen løsnet i han. – Og når det er tradisjon må vi gjøre det?

Even gliste. – Å ja, jeg er en tradisjonell fyr, bare spør søstera mi. Jeg er ynglingen hennes.

– Hva om jeg bare vil holde meg til vitenskapelige ting?

– Å kysse er sunt, det er vitenskapelig bevist.

Isak lo. – Kan ikke nekte for det.

Var det bare innbilning, eller stod Isak nærmere? Even kunne se detaljene i øyenvippene hans og hvordan leppene delte seg. Han lente seg nærmere, men ventet på tegn fra Isak om det var greit eller ikke.

Uten å nøle, la Isak hånda bak hodet til Even og dekket leppene hans med sine. Først var nok kysset ment å være uskyldig, men så strøk munnen til Isak over leppene hans, og det var som om han smakte på Even. Isak holdt fortsatt småkakene i den ene hånda, men den andre hånda hans hvilte under øret til Even og tommelen kjærtegnet kinnet hans. Kysset fikk det til å gå rundt for Even. _Jøss_. Han tviholdt i kaffekanna med den ene hånda og strøk den andre over ryggen til Isak, dro han nærmere. Hvis de ikke hadde stått der midt i trappa (med tilskuere) hadde han dratt Isak nærmere og kysset han dypere.

De trakk seg fra hverandre og det var som om virkeligheten kom i fokus igjen.

– Den er ikke så dum, denne tradisjonen, mumlet Isak.

Even bare lo. Han måtte dra hånda gjennom håret for å samle seg. Som i en døs så han Eva og Jonas veksle blikk og le.

Ja, akkurat, ja. Han hadde helt glemt oppdraget sitt i farten. Han hadde lyst til å dytte Jonas og Eva under mistelteinen, men det gikk jo ikke helt.

– Øh, la oss komme oss opp, sa han isteden.

De andre fulgte han opp den smale trappa og inn i leiligheten. Der inne var det varmt og trivelig, og heldigvis ikke altfor rotete.

Even fikk plassert Eva og Jonas i sofaen og satt fra seg kaffen før han trakk Isak med seg mot kjøkkenet. – Kan ikke du hjelpe meg å finne noen kopper og fat?

– Joa, klart det.

– Jeg kan godt hjelpe til, også, sa Jonas, og var på vei opp av sofaen.

– Nei, slapp av, sa Isak raskt. – Dere har jobba hele dagen. Det minste jeg kan gjøre er å hjelpe til litt. Dessuten, kanskje jeg kan klare å overtale Even til å by på noe mer søtt til kaffen?

Isak blunket til Even, som kjente at han ble rød i ansiktet da han satte kursen mot kjøkkenet. By på noe mer søtt? Serr?

Even la merke til at Isak så seg rundt, og studerte de moderne møblene kombinert med filmplakatene på veggene, sverdet hans og ikke minst bildene med treskjæring, runer og dragemønster. – Jeg liker leiligheten din, sa Isak.

– Takk, smilte Even, og følte seg underlig stolt. Han var fornøyd med at han hadde klart å gjøre plassen til sin på den korte tida han hadde bodd der. Han slo på lyset i kjøkkenet. – Så hvordan har du egentlig tenkt å overtale meg? spurte han, hest.

Isak smilte. – Jeg må jo prøve; jeg har sansen for det søte, sa han, og holdt blikket til Even. Stemmen hans var dyp og den fikk Even til å skjelve. _Wow_.

– Det skal du få meg til å tro, svarte han, og sendte Isak et mørkt blikk over skuldra. Isaks blikk brente seg inn i han og Even fikk lyst til å dytte vekk alt fra benken og ta Isak der og da, midt på kjøkkenet.

 _Shit_ , han måtte skjerpe seg. Han måtte få Eva-og-Jonas-showet i gang før han i det hele tatt kunne tenke på seg selv. Han trakk pusten. – Liker du sjokoladekake? spurte han, mens han fant fram kopper og kar.

– Hvem liker ikke det? smilte Isak.

Even tillot seg å hvile litt i blikket hans og humret litt. – Ingen.  


##  **Isak - Noe søtt**

På kjøkkenet til Even gikk praten løst mens Even fant fram en sjokoladekake og noen flere småkaker. De verste nervene etter kysset i trappa roet seg litt etterhvert som de terget hverandre og Even fortalte den ene morsomme historien etter den andre. Isak lo så hardt at han fikk vondt i magen.

Even så på han, og lo, og så på han igjen, og blikket hans gjorde at Isak våget å lure på om spenningen mellom dem faktisk kunne være virkelig, og ikke bare noe han innbilte seg.

Isak hadde ikke følt seg så avslappet og samtidig så forventningsfull på evigheter. Han ble mer og mer nysgjerrig på hvem Even var. – Nå som vi har delt flaue barndomshistorier og alt mulig, kanskje du kan fortelle litt mer om hvorfor du har endt opp på denne kafeen? spurte han.

Even gliste. – Jeg har alltid likt å jobbe i kafé, sa han. – Og da jeg så at denne kafeen hadde en ledig stilling, føltes det bare rett.

Isak stirret på han. – Pleier du å gjøre sånt bare fordi det føles rett?

– Ja. Gjør ikke du?

Isak ristet på hodet mens han prøvde å fokusere på kaffen og kakene foran seg. – Øh nei. Jeg liker å vite hva jeg skal. Planlegge ting.

Han møtte blikket til Even, som smilte litt. – Ja, det gir jo mening. Planlegger du å komme tilbake til Oslo?

– Ja, jeg gjør jo det. Håper bare jeg klarer å finne meg en jobb når den tid kommer.

– Er det lenge til?

Isak lurte på, _håpet_ , at det var mer enn bare høflig interesse som gjorde at Even spurte. – Det kommer litt an på hva jeg tenker å gjøre videre, sa han. – Men det vil nok ta et halvår, i alle fall. Jeg vet bare ikke helt hva jeg vil.

Even nikket. – Du kommer til å finne ut av det.

Isak smilte. Even fikk han alltid til å føle seg så bra. Det var ikke bare det at han var kjekk og smilende, han hadde denne roen over seg som fikk Isak til å slappe av.

– Vel, hvis du ikke finner kjærligheten der oppe, da, la Even til. Det var en spørrende undertone i det han sa.

Isak fnøys. – Sjansen er ikke så stor for det.

– Å nei?

– Nei, jeg har hatt utrolig uflaks med kjærligheten, for å si det sånn. Og det står ikke på at jeg ikke har prøvd!

Even lo litt, men avventende.

– Jeg har deitet flere uten at det førte til en dritt. En skulle nesten tro det hang en forbannelse over meg eller noe sånt.

Isak møtte Evens blikk. – Jeg tror ikke det, altså. Egentlig. Jeg er ikke overtroisk.

Evens smil var finurlig. – Greit, sa han. – du er jo realist. Men er det ikke bare tilfeldig, da? Mange kan vel ha uflaks med deiter?

– Ja, men dette er jo litt spesielt, tross alt. Hvordan kan så mange motstå fantastiske meg, liksom?

Isak lo, men Even smilte bare. – Ja, nei, det skjønner jeg ikke, sa han og blunket. – Du er faktisk jævla fantastisk.

Isak klarte ikke å la være å smile fårete tilbake. Dette måtte jo være flørt? Eller?

Even lente seg nærmere og så inn i øynene hans. – Kom igjen, Isak. La oss glemme sorgene og ta disse søtsakene med oss ut til turtelduene der ute i stedet.  

– Greit, smilte Isak.  
  
De gikk ut i stua og slo seg ned sammen med Jonas og Eva. Isak passet på å havne ved siden av Even og forberedte seg på en kveld der hva som helst kunne skje.

Først var stemningen riktig så god. De satte på TV-en og skravlet og smakte på kaffen og kakene mens den durte i bakgrunnen. Eva og Jonas så ut til å være i god stemning. De flørtet og lo. Hva enn det var Even holdt på med, så det ut til å virke. Isak koste seg, også, og savnet ikke guttekvelden med øl i det hele tatt.

Sjokoladekaka var til å dø av, også, den var så god. Isak måtte kontrollere seg selv for å ikke stønne av hver eneste bit. Praten gikk lett og ledig og Isak følte seg mer på plass en han hadde gjort på lenge. Dessuten satt han jo her, rett ved siden av Even, og alle de uuttalte mulighetene fikk hele han til å sitre.

Men så var det akkurat som om noe skiftet spor. Samtalen begynte å gli over i ting som hadde skjedd tidligere, og da Jonas kommenterte at en av eks-kjærestene hans var for uptight, ble stemningen litt spent og stille.

– Hvis hun var uptight, hva syns du egentlig om meg? spurte Eva, med et bestemt trekk i ansiktet.

Jonas kneppet munnen sammen.

– Du er vel alt annet enn uptight? skjøt Isak inn i et forsøk på å jevne over.

– Bortsett fra når det gjelder å ta en joint eller finne på no med gutta, fnøys Jonas.

Eva himlet med øynene. – Vel, jeg er glad det ikke er mitt problem lenger at du aldri kan møte i tide til noe som helst.

– Ja kanskje det er like greit, mumlet Jonas. – Vi har jo totalt forskjellige personligheter.

– Er det noe galt med personligheten min, nå?

– Nei! Jeg mener, vi funker som venner, men… kanskje ikke som kjærester.

Eva slapp ut et sukk. – Ja, nei, det kan vi jo være enige i.

Isak så bort på Even, som virket litt utilpass. – Noen som vil ha en småkake? spurte han.

Isak smilte og tok imot en, men Jonas og Eva sa nei takk.

Samtalen gikk i stå. Isak og Even forsøkte å trekke samtalen i gang igjen, men det gikk ganske trått. Og Even virket nedslått, som om noen hadde tatt fra han noe han virkelig ønsket seg. Øynene hans var triste. Isak stusset. Hva var egentlig greia?

 

##  **Even - Ingen sjanse**

Even puttet den siste koppen i oppvaskmaskina. Det føltes som om hjertet hans hadde sunket ned i magen. Eva og Jonas virket å ha sterke personligheter, og kanskje de ikke passet så perfekt som han hadde trodd. Jo da, de snakket fortsatt sammen, men den gnisten Even hadde sett tidligere, var ikke der lenger.

Og Isak… Isak virket _perfekt_. Men Even våget ikke å komme for nær, bare for å miste han hvis Jonas og Eva aldri ble til noe mer.

Oppdraget hans hadde vært klart - å spleise et par før natta var over. Det så ikke ut som om det var særlig sannsynlig.

Akkurat nå skulle Even ønske han kunne be noen om råd. Han kunne se at det var mange muligheter på veien videre. Han ante bare ikke hva som var det rette å gjøre. Han rettet seg opp og sukket. Det virket som om det hadde blitt stille der ute i stua.

Da følte han noen bak seg. Han la fra seg vaskekluten og snudde seg mens han lente seg til kjøkkenbenken.

– Gjemmer du deg? gliste Isak, med armene foran brystet.

Even klistret på seg et smil. – Nei da, jeg bare rydder opp litt. Og så bør jeg kanskje gå og legge meg snart.

– Okei?

Even unngikk å se på han mens han ryddet på plass noen kopper. Han smelte litt ekstra med skapdøra i ren frustrasjon. – Ja. Det virker som om denne taubilen drøyer, så dere kan gjerne overnatte. Jeg har et par gjesterom.

Det ble stille, så han så opp.

Isak hadde en ny rynke mellom øyenbrynene. – Har jeg sagt noe galt? spurte han. Det var et snev av irritasjon i stemmen.

Even møtte blikket hans. Han følte seg utslitt. Øynene hans var trøtte, og kroppen tung. Han visste ikke hva han skulle si. – Nei, så klart ikke. Det har bare vært en lang dag, det er alt.

Isak skakket på hodet. – Vet du hva jeg tror? spurte han. – Jeg tror du lyver. Noe skjedde. Jeg skjønner ikke helt hva, men noe er det.

Even dro ei hånd gjennom håret. Han klarte ikke å holde blikket til Isak, han var redd han ville vise hvor trist han var for at dette med Isak mest sannsynlig ville slutte før det engang hadde begynt. – Serr. Det er ingenting, jeg er bare litt trøtt, sa han og gikk ut i stua.

Det føltes kjipt å gå vekk på den måten, men det stakk i øynene og det beste var nok at han holdt seg unna.

Eva og Jonas satt stivt i hver sin ende av sofaen. De satt og kikket på TV-en og kommenterte en halvdårlig serie. Even hadde lyst til å riste dem, de var så nær å finne sammen; han kunne føle det. Problemet var at han kunne føle andre muligheter, også. Eva kunne lett finne kjærligheten andre steder, og det samme gjaldt Jonas. Even visste ikke hva som var rett å gjøre lenger.

Even sukket. Han fant sengetøy i skapet i gangen og gikk tilbake til stua.

– Jeg tenker jeg snart går og legger meg, sa han til Eva og Jonas. – Nå ser det jo ut som om taubilen drøyer. Men jeg har to gjesterom. Er det greit om dere tre finner en måte å dele på?

Jonas nikket og smilte. – Ingen problem. Er det krise, kan en av oss ta sofaen.

– Tusen takk for at du stiller opp, sa Eva og smilte, hun også.

Even nikket, la fra seg sengetøyet og lot Eva og Jonas være. Han ble stående en stund mens de to stirret på skjermen. Showet var virkelig håpløst. Ingenting som kunne vekke et fnugg av romantiske følelser.

Han skulle til å snu seg for å gå, da han la merke til fjernkontrollen på bordet. Han var kanskje i menneskeform akkurat nå, men han hadde krefter som var mer enn menneskelige. Han strakk ut en finger mot fjernkontrollen, og fikk TV-en til å skifte kanal. En scene fra Romeo + Juliet kom på skjermen. Even smilte for seg selv og trakk seg litt tilbake.

Eva sukket. – Åh, den filmen er fin.

– Ja, den er ikke verst, nikket Jonas.

De to så på hverandre og smilte. – Husker du da vi så på denne sammen? spurte Jonas. – på hytta deres?

– Klart jeg gjør, lo Eva. – Herregud, vi var nyforelska den gangen.

Jonas flyttet seg så han satt nærmere, og la armen bak ryggen hennes.

Even smilte litt. Kanskje det var håp likevel? Uansett visste han at det var på tide å trekke seg tilbake. Han snudde seg for å gå ut i gangen, da han oppdaget Isak, med vidt oppsperrede øyne.  
  
_Shit._

Even trakk pusten og gikk raskt bort til Isak. Isak virket nesten som han var i sjokk, og etter å ha sett hva Even nettopp gjorde, så var det kanskje ikke så rart.

Even tok Isak i armen og dro han med seg ut i gangen.

Isak fulgte han, uten et ord.

– Jeg kan forklare, hvisket Even, og førte Isak med inn på rommet sitt.

Isak svarte ikke, han bare sank ned på senga hans og stirret på han med store øyne.  
  
Even satte seg ned ved siden av han. – Hei, Isak, går det greit?

– Hvordan klarte du å gjøre det der? Føkk! Du… glødet! Og… hvem _er_ du, egentlig?

Even rensket stemmen, men det kom ikke ut et eneste ord. Shit, shit. Nå hadde han virkelig rotet det til for seg selv. Hvordan kunne han forklare dette til realisten Isak?

– Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kan forklare, sa han til slutt.

Isak skalv. – Vis meg, da, sa han. – Jeg vil se.  

Even trakk pusten, og nikket. Han skjønte på en måte at det ikke var noen vei tilbake. Han reiste seg opp, og prøvde å ikke vise at han var livredd. Det føltes som han var iferd med å kle seg naken. Alt han hadde skjult i en evighet ville bli avslørt på et blunk, og det kunne ende med at Isak stakk av sånn at Even aldri fikk se han igjen. Men han måtte gjøre det

– Okei. Er du klar? spurte Even stivt. Halsen var tørr og hjertet banket hardt. Isak stirret på ham med store øyne, men nikket.

Even lukket øynene og slappet av i kroppen. En varm dirrende følelse gikk gjennom han og han slapp ut et sukk. Han hørte Isak trekke etter pusten og åpnet øynene.

Isak var på beina og stirret på han. Langsomt sirklet han rundt Even.

Even viste at han glødet igjen. Dette var det nærmeste han kunne komme gudeform når han var Even. Men hva tenkte Isak?

– Si noe, sa han.

Isak stirret på han. Strakk hånda fram og hvilte den mot brystkassen hans. – Føkk. Drømmer jeg? spurte han og slikket underleppen. – Er dette virkelig?

– Det er virkelig, sa Even. – I alle fall for meg. Jeg har lurt noen ganger, for å være ærlig.

– Du er for fantastisk til å være virkelig, sa Isak fjernt.

Even sukket. Det var i hvert fall ikke sant. – Vet du hvem jeg er? spurte han.

Isak ristet på hodet.

– Jeg er øh… Frøy.

Isak stirret. – Den norrøne guden? _Serr?_

– Du tror meg, ikke sant? spurte Even. – Jeg mener, jeg skjønner at det er lett å tenke at jeg er… vel, manisk, eller noe.

Isak bare fortsatte å stirre på han. – Mamma kan av og til forestille seg ting som ikke er virkelige, sa han til slutt. – Men øh… Jeg _så_ deg. Jeg så hva du gjorde.

Even nikket. Ventet.

Noe nytt glitret i øynene til Isak. – Frøy, sier du? _Føkk._ Vil du se noe sprøtt?

Even hevet et øyenbryn da Isak tok av seg genseren og skjorta, men han måtte svelge da han så brystkassen og de definerte musklene. Han måtte minne seg selv på å ikke glo. Men så snudde Isak seg til siden. – Se, venstre skulder.

Even gikk nærmere. Overrasket så han på tatoveringen Isak hadde. Han smilte og kjente at det stakk i øynene da han brått skjønte at det slett ikke var Jonas og Eva han skulle spleise! Han skulle hjelpe seg selv!  På skulderen til Isak var runen Fe, den første runen i Frøys navn. Runen Jara, den andre runen, og også den siste, Ing.

– Det er runene mine, hvisket han. – Navnet mitt.

– Og runen for trygghet og rikdom, nikket Isak. – Og jula og tidenes gang. Og himmelretningene. Det var i alle fall det jeg ble fortalt.

– Wow. Ja, det stemmer jo. Jeg trodde ikke du var overtroisk av deg?

– Jeg er ikke det. Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor jeg valgte den i det hele tatt faktisk. Jeg var bare med en av kompisene mine, Magnus, som skulle ha en tatovering. Men da jeg så denne, måtte jeg bare ha den.

Even kommenterte ikke at Isak virket å huske veldig godt hva runene betydde, med tanke på at den bare hadde vært et innfall. Even var ganske sikker på at Isak ble trukket mot denne tatoveringen på den samme måten som Even ble trukket mot Elrdimni.

– Jeg kjente det som en varme i kroppen, fortsatte Isak. – Det var helt merkelig.

Merkelig, men på en måte forståelig, også. Even visste at Isak hadde alveblod i årene, og det ville gi Isak evnen til å fornemme langt mer enn andre folk.  

Even strakk fram hånda og lot fingrene gli over tatoveringen.

Isak lo nervøst. – Det er litt av et sprøtt sammentreff, ikke sant?

Even så Isak inn i øynene. Isaks øyne var som to grønne brønner. Og endelig våget han å tro på at det han så i dem kunne lede til noe mer.

Han la hendene på skuldrene til Isak og trakk han nærmere. – Ikke noe sammentreff, sa han. – Kanskje var det meningen. Har du tenkt på det?

Isak så på han med tvil i blikket. Men leppene var atskilte og det var en åpenhet og undring i ansiktet hans som gjorde det plent umulig å holde seg tilbake. Even lente seg fram og kysset Isak, og det var som om gnister spratt mellom dem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magien hans kveilet seg rundt han og mellom dem og blandet seg med Evens, og det summet i han mer, mer, mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er det siste kapitlet! Jeg bør nok advare at jeg tok litt av. Vanligvis elsker jeg realistisk smut. Men nå når jeg skriver en historie om en fruktbarhetsgud og en fyr med alveblod, så er det kanskje ikke så rart at det blir magisk på mer enn en måte.... TUSEN TAKK Elina for at du hjalp meg med denne, og tusen takk til alle som leser og kommer med tilbakemeldinger! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Ljóð ek þau kann,

er kann-at þjóðans kona

ok mannskis mögr.

Hjalp heitir eitt,

en þat þér hjalpa mun

við sökum ok sorgum

ok sútum görvöllum.

 

Hávamál, vers 146

 

##  **Isak - Valget**

– Jeg trodde ikke jeg kunne oppleve dette, mumlet Even, og kysset Isak, – fordi jeg er Frøy og jobben min er å finne kjærligheten for alle andre. Ikke meg selv.

Isak smilte litt og lot fingrene leke med håret i nakken til Even. Han føltes veldig virkelig og veldig menneskelig. – Jeg trodde Frøy var en fruktbarhetsgud. Ikke en kjærlighetsgud.

– Stemmer det, mumlet Even. – Det er vanskelig å forklare.

Han dro fingrene gjennom håret til Isak, og drøyde med å fortsette. Isak ventet, mens han nøt følelsen av Evens fingre mot tinningen. Han hadde fått på seg skjorta igjen, selv om den hang åpen. Even hadde fått levert ut sengetøy til Eva og Jonas, og han hadde pekt ut retningen til gjesterommene. Av en eller annen grunn virket ikke Even så oppsatt på å spleise dem lenger. Nå satt Isak og Even tett sammen i senga til Even. Og heldigvis var de visst skjønt enige om at de trengte å snakke.

– Prøv, sa Isak.  _ Prøv _ å gjøre det uforståelige forståelig, tenkte han.

– Jeg vet ikke, men jeg har på en måte plukket opp noen trekk fra andre guder opp gjennom åra, begynte Even. – Jeg er Frøy. Men jeg er også på en måte litt av Eros. Eller Amor, om du vil. Jeg har også noe av Balder i meg, og det har jeg hatt siden han døde.

Isak ristet langsomt på hodet. Han hadde sett Even bruke magi med sine egne øyne, og likevel… Dette var bare for sprøtt.  _ Eros _ , liksom. Som i  _ Eros og Psyche _ ? – Si meg, skyter du sånne piler, også? spurte han, lettere sarkastisk. – Kjærlighetspiler?

Even svarte ikke, han bare trakk på skuldrene. Smilte litt samtidig som han så nøye på Isak. – Jeg skjønner det hvis dette blir for mye. Hvis du ikke orker, liksom.

_ Ikke orker? _ Isak ville ha Even så mye at det gjorde vondt. Men først måtte han ha noen svar.

– Jeg bare… Hvordan kan du være et menneske og en gud samtidig? Hvordan funker det?

Even lagde en trutmunn da han tenkte. – Det er ikke så lett å forklare, men. Jeg gjorde et valg, en gang for lenge siden. Jeg ville leve og dø som menneske. Og nå gjør jeg det, igjen og igjen. Det får meg til å føle meg mer… levende, på en måte.

– Kan du velge å bli bare et menneske, også? Velge bort å være en gud?

– Sannsynligvis. Jeg vet ikke hva det vil føre til. Men jeg tipper at en ny Frøy dukker opp, da. Eller kanskje Frøya blir mer som meg. Guder forsvinner ikke bare av seg selv.

– Åh, sa Isak og tenkte. – Du vet, dette rokker ved alt jeg står for og alt jeg tror på, eller ikke tror på. Jeg tror ikke på Gud, eller på guder. Eller overnaturlige vesener, i det hele tatt.

– Hm, ja. Jeg vet det. Vel, du trenger egentlig ikke å tro, heller. Vi er jo på en måte ikke guder i tradisjonell forstand. Vi er mer… som symboler, kanskje?

– Er du et symbol, sa Isak, flat i stemmen. Hvordan kunne Even, som satt her rett foran han, være et  _ symbol _ ?

Even skar en grimase. – Ja, øh. Litt mer enn det, da. Siden jeg er menneske.

Isak rynket øyenbrynene. Tusen små biter av informasjon fra myter og gudehistorier surret i hodet.

– Du kysset meg, sa han.

– Ja.

– Er det innafor? Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg har hørt at guder og mennesker ikke skal blande seg. At det er en ting som bare fører til trøbbel. Og sjalusi fra andre guder og sånn.

Even smilte. – Nja, jeg tror kanskje ikke den regelen gjelder, i alle fall ikke nå lenger. 

Han så på Isak med et underlig lys i øynene, og beit seg i leppa. – Men så er jo ikke du bare et menneske, heller.

_ Øh, hva? _

Isak stirret på Even. – Er jeg ikke?

Even kneppet igjen munnen og så ned, før han møtte blikket til Isak igjen. – Nei. Du er mer. Øh. Vil du vite dette, eller helst ikke?

Isak sperret opp øynene. – Klart jeg vil! Hva faen?

Even nikket. – Greit. Det er vel ikke noen enkel måte å si det på, men… Du har alveblod i årene.

_ Alveblod?  _ Isak la merke til at han gapte, så han lukket munnen. – Serr?

– Jepp. Du har sannsynligvis krefter du ikke er helt klar over.

– Shit, sa Isak, og blunket. Og blunket igjen. Han visste ikke helt hva han skulle tro. – Hva slags krefter?

Even ble rødere i kinnene. – Det er ikke godt å si. Alvene sies ofte å ha krefter når det gjelder fruktbarhet og liv. Noen har helende krefter. Eller øh, erotiske krefter.

Isak ble glovarm i ansiktet selv. Han tenkte tilbake på de gangene han faktisk hadde klart å ende opp sammen med noen, i alle fall for ei stund. Som da den fyren han klinte med mumlet noe om at Isak hadde vært så varm at han nesten brant. Eller som den gangen han endte opp i senga med en og lufta nærmest var elektrisk. Isak hadde alltid tenkt at disse episodene hadde naturlige forklaringer. Kunne det virkelig være noe i det?

– Alveblod, altså? Du kødder ikke?

– Nei, jeg kødder ikke om sånt.

Dette var helt vilt. Isak gned seg i ansiktet. – Føkk. Jeg tror ikke jeg gidder å forholde meg til akkurat det, faktisk, sa han. – Det at du er Frøy er i grunnen nok.

Even lo litt. – Ja, det skjønner jeg jo.

– Såeh.. du har liksom to navn, da? Frøy. Og Even.

– Det stemmer. Jeg trives veldig godt som Even. Det er faktisk et norrønt navn.

– Å ja?

Even smilte. – Jepp. Det betyr lykkelig kriger.

Isak himlet med øynene. – Ikke verst. Det slår å bli oppkalt etter en fyr fra bibelen.

– Han vil le.

– Hæ?

– Det er det navnet ditt betyr.  _ Jissechaq.  _ Han vil le.

Isak hadde nok hørt det før, men ikke festet seg ved det. Men nå når Even fortalte om betydningen, likte han det. Av en eller annen grunn stusset han ikke over at Even visste dette. En norrøn gud burde kunne plukke opp litt mer enn vanlig allmennkunnskap opp gjennom tidene.

_ En føkkings gud.  _ Hvordan i helvete kunne dette være sant? Isak trakk pusten. – Menneh, hvordan takler du det å ha to navn, egentlig? Og å være to på en gang?

– Sånn som du klarer å forandre deg fra du snakker med faren din til du snakker med meg. Vi forandrer oss hele tida, alle sammen. Men for å være helt ærlig, så er jeg mest Even nå da, når jeg er i menneskeform.

Isak stirret på han. – Jeg liker deg som Even.

De satt der stille et øyeblikk og så snudde Even seg mot han. Tok hånda hans.  – Bra. Jeg liker meg som Even også. I alle fall mesteparten av tida. Og jeg liker deg som Isak.

– Ikke bare fordi jeg liksom er en halv-alv eller no?

Det var noe mykt og vart i Evens blikk. Øynene glitret i lyset fra nattbordlampa. – Fordi du er akkurat som du er.

Isak så ned i fanget, og på hendene deresredd for at hvis han stirret mer på Even, ville han fortape seg helt i han. – Akkurat, ja.

Det ble stille og Isak møtte blikket til Even igjen. Mykheten i blikket var fortsatt der, men også noe forventningsfullt. Han lente pannen mot Isaks, og Isak kjente varme. En varme han aldri hadde følt før. Den fylte kroppen fra topp til tå, styrket han og fylte han med et håp og lyst.

Var det Even som gjorde at han følte dette? Frøy? Eller var det noe i han selv? En slags magi? Akkurat nå brydde han seg ikke om hva det var.

Isak lente hodet nærmere og kysset Even forsiktig. Evens lepper var myke men kysset var hett. Det sendte ilinger gjennom hele han. Verden rundt sakket ned så Isak, så  _ de begge _ , kunne være i dette øyeblikket. Klokka på nattbordet sakket farten. Stoppet. Og nå var Isak ganske sikker. Dette var han. Varmen. Tida som sakket ned.  _ Han  _ gjorde dette!

Hjertet dunket raskt, og han nøt følelsen av Evens munn mot sin. Leppene hans var myke og varme. Kysset varte i en evighet og føltes altfor kort samtidig.

De lente seg tilbake og smilte til hverandre. Isak var fremdeles fylt av varmen fra kysset, men skalv likevel.

– Fryser du? spurte Even, men Isak ristet på hodet. Smilte.

– Kunne du føle det? spurte han. – Varmen? Og tida som liksom stoppet?

– Jah, pustet Even. Han dro Isak nærmere og de lente hodene mot hverandre. – Jeg følte alt.

– Ser ut til at teorien din stemmer, sukket Isak. Han kunne ikke helt tro på det, men samtidig så kunne han jo ikke nekte for hva han følte.

– Ja, smilte Even. Han holdt Isaks blikk. – Det er så rart. Jeg visste det ikke, men jeg har ventet på deg. Og jeg har ventet jævlig lenge, også.

– Ventet på meg?

Even beit seg i leppa. – Jeg tror det er derfor du har slitt sånn med å finne kjærligheten. Det var på en måte meningen at du skulle treffe meg. Du er ment for meg, liksom.

Isak fnøys. – Føkk det, nå høres det ut som jeg var forutbestemt for å treffe deg. Som om jeg er eiendommen din eller noe, protesterte han. – Jeg er min egen.

Even stirret på han. – Ja, det er jo klart...

Han virket så forskrekket at Isak måtte smile litt. – Men hvis jeg tillater det, så kan du kanskje få bli kjent med meg.

Even smilte da, og skakket på hodet. – Hva mener du, egentlig? Tror du ikke det var meningen at vi skulle treffes? Hva med tatoveringen din?

Isak trakk på skuldrene. – Jeg vet ikke. Men du kan vel ikke mene at du tror på skjebnen? At noe er forutbestemt? Vi har alltid et valg, Even.

– Det er sant, mumlet Even, og så nesten overrasket ut. – Menneskene har alltid et valg. Nornene vever veven sin, men menneskene velger, også.

Even var visst litt satt ut, men han så ut til å forstå. – Jeg mente ikke… Jeg har aldri villet eie noen, egentlig. Selv da jeg hadde tjenere, var de mer vennene mine, ikke tjenere. Så jeg mente det ikke sånn. Jeg har bare vært så alene så lenge. Alle finner noen å elske, unntatt meg.

– Uhm, hvis jeg husker mytologien rett var du ganske så forelska en gang i tida, smilte Isak, og følte seg litt kry av at han hadde plukket opp såpass.

Even lo. – Ja, ja, det stemmer jo det. Jeg har jo levd noen år, og jeg har ikke vært alene alle de årene. Men livet som Frøy og de andre menneskelivene jeg har levd føles ganske fjerne nå.

– Jeg syns min historie er mer tragisk, faktisk, sa Isak, og satte fram haka. – Jeg har vært på tre deiter det siste halvåret, og ikke en eneste nappet på.

– Jeg er lei for det…

Isak var ikke akkurat en idiot. – Du er ikke lei i det hele tatt, er du? sa han, og flettet fingrene i Evens. – Du er bare glad du ikke har konkurranse.

Even lo. – Vel, jeg ville ikke at du skulle føle det sånn, i alle fall.

– Vel, takk for det.

De satt i stillhet en stund. Isak ble fortsatt svimmel av å tenke på alt dette rare, men småpraten med Even hjalp.

– Jeg lurer på noe. Da du fant ut at du likte meg... da kunne du jo bare bruke kreftene dine eller noe? spurte Isak.

– Nei, ikke egentlig.

– Nei?

Even ristet på hodet. Han tok fram ei lita krukke fra lomma. Han åpnet korken og viste fram innholdet. I krukka var det støv. Gullstøv. – Dette støvet har krefter, forklarte han. – Jeg kan bruke det når jeg lager mat, for å tenne en gnist eller forsterke en som allerede er der.

– Jøss. Doper du ned ofrene dine? Er det et sånt partydop?

En forskrekket latter kom fra Even. – Nei, nei, nei! Støvet mitt bare forsterker følelser og vekker gode minner.

– Ja, det virker jo mer anvendelig enn piler.

– Ja, sa Even og la krukka tilbake i lomma. – Men nei, jeg kan ikke bruke kreftene mine på meg selv, det virker ikke. Jeg tror ikke det i alle fall. Dessuten vil jeg heller at du liker meg for den jeg er, og ikke på grunn av magi.

– Åh.

Isak kjente varmen strømme gjennom kroppen da han så det blå blikket til Even. Even trengte ikke noe magisk støv, eller kjærlighetspiler. Isak holdt blikket til Even, smilte. – Jeg vil det samme.

– Er du helt sikker? spurte Even.

– Så klart. Hvorfor lurer du på det?

Even bet seg i leppa. – Noen ganger blir jeg bare litt nervøs, sa han. – Frøya, søstera mi, sa en gang at «min natur er altfor flyktig for at noe sånn som dette skal vare.» Jeg er den som gir liv, jeg er ikke den som får noe til å vare lenge.

– Vel, vi kan aldri vite noe med sikkerhet, uansett, sa Isak. Han trakk pusten, tok sats. – Men ja, jeg vil dette her, Even.

Even blunket. – Jeg også, sa han, og smilte. Noe nytt glitret i øynene hans idet han flyttet seg nærmere, lente hendene på skuldrene til Isak. Så satte han seg overskrevs på fanget til Isak, ansikt til ansikt.

_ Å shit _ , dette skjedde virkelig. Isaks hjerte raste avgårde mens Even nærmest dekket kroppen hans med hele seg. Isak måtte svelge. Han lot hendene hvile på hoftene til Even.

Even bøyde seg nærmere. Han lot de varme hendene gli inn under den åpne skjorta til Isak og kysset nakken og halsen hans. Isak falt sammen, skalv og lo. – Vent, jeg, det kiler, gispet han og lo om hverandre. Even trakk seg tilbake og det strålende smilet gikk over i latter. Øynene hans ble til smale sprekker da han lo. – Er du kilen?

– Jeg vet ikke, føkk, lo Isak. Han pustet dypt og skjelvende. Om ikke annet hadde latteren løsnet på noe i han. – Bare… Kyss meg skikkelig. Ikke vær for forsiktig, da blir jeg bare kilen igjen.

– Det skal jeg passe på å huske, gliste Even. Han lot ei varm hånd gripe om bakhodet til Isak og kysset Isaks hals og nakke, denne gangen litt tydeligere.

Isak lot spenningen i kroppen slippe taket. Han følte ikke at det kilte lenger. Det brant og gjorde han mo i hele kroppen. Hodet hans falt bakover og han viste nakken og halsen enda mer. – Even, pustet han ut og grep om nakken til Even.

– Ikke for forsiktig, altså, mumlet Even. Han slikket langs Isaks kjeve og kysset han på kinnet før han begynte å dra i den åpne skjorta hans.

Isak slapp ut et sukk og lot Even dra av skjorta. Han slikket leppene og dro i hettejakka til Even. Han ville kjenne huden hans mot sin. Even smilte og dro hettejakka av og t-skjorta over hodet, og heiv plaggene til siden.

Evens hud var som melk, han var varm og silkemyk under fingrene. Isak kysset Even igjen og glemte seg selv i kysset. Han lot seg selv bare føle når han kysset Evens lepper, kjeve, hals.

– Åh ja, sukket Even. Han grep hardere om Isaks hår, og dro han nærmere. Isak bet forsiktig i nakken til Even og grep om armene til Even. Strøk ned mot midjen.

Even fanget den ene hånda til Isak og fikk Isak til å se opp, bare for å møte blå, sultne øyne som stirret tilbake. Even tok Isaks andre hånd, og flettet fingrene sine i hans. Så dyttet han Isak forsiktig bakover i senga.

Isak kunne føle det myke sengetøyet under seg og lufta imot den bare huden. Even lente seg nærmere og brakte leppene deres sammen i et brennende kyss.

Isak stønnet, og la hendene rundt Evens nakke, lot fingrene grave seg inn i det myke håret og presset seg inntil Evens brystkasse og lot alle hemninger fare. Even nærmest åt Isaks munn idet han presset Isak ned mot sengebunnen.

Evens store hender strøk langs sidene hans og nedover mot buksene. Hoftene til Even holdt han nede da de gned og presset mot hverandre i en rullende dans.

– Even … åh…, sukket Isak da han kjente Even’s kuk mot sin egen.

Even fortsatte å kysse han, og lot munnen gli ned, pepret Isaks nakke og brystkasse med små kyss, knep brystvortene mellom fingrene.

Isak var ganske nær å komme allerede, bare en berøring til og han ville eksplodere. Even tok en langsom rute nedover brystkassen og magen hans, men retningen var helt perfekt. Akkurat dit Isak trengte at han beveget seg.

Akkurat idet Even nådde bukselinningen kikket han opp på Isak under vippene. Isak lurte på om Even var klar over det, men han glødet igjen. Fingrene hans brant mot huden og Isak kunne føle magien summe mellom dem. Det var som om Isak kunne fornemme følelsen av lyst, håp og forventning som strømmet ut av Even. 

Even kysset midjen til Isak før han åpnet buksesmekken og dro buksene ned. Isak løftet hoftene for å hjelpe til. Bokseren ble med i dragsuget. Han dro inn pusten idet kuken hans var fullstendig naken og eksponert, akkurat som resten av kroppen hans. Han var naken for Even, og han likte den tanken.

Isak prøvde å nå Even og dra han nærmere, men Even ristet på hodet med et smil. – Dette er for deg, sa han, bøyde seg ned og tok kuken til Isak i munnen.

– Å faen! Isak buet seg opp fra senga og låste fingrene i Evens myke hår.

Evens munn var så ufattelig varm og våt. Even begravde nesa i Isaks skritt mens han tok inn hele lengden hans. Isak skalv da Even dro opp og lot noen centimeter gli ut av munnen, sugde hardt og lot alt annet enn hodet gli ut av den hete varmen hans.

Isak lente seg opp for å se kuken forsvinne inn i Even’s munn igjen. Even kunne ta alt han hadde og det var fantastisk å se på. 

Even bevegde seg opp og ned, lot tunga gli under skaftet til Isak. Han holdt ballene hans i fingrene. Isak falt tilbake i senga, han hadde ingen sjanse til å holde seg oppe lenger. Han stønnet og trakk i Evens hår.

Isak holdt på å miste kontrollen. – Even, det er rett før, åh føkk, rett før…

Isak gispet og Even gled av han og brukte hånda på han mens han strakte seg opp og kysset han.

Øynene hans glødet og skein som stjerner. – Du er så hot, Isak, jeg kunne komme bare av å se på deg.

– Å faen, lo Isak, – for en klisje.

Even lo, litt ubehjelpelig. – Ja jeg vet.

Isak kysset han. – Okei, baby, la oss gjøre dette, klisje eller ikke, sa han og tok tak i buksa til Even, åpnet smekken og dro den av han. Even hjalp til med å vri seg ut av bokseren. Så var han der, over Isak igjen. Isak tok forsiktig tak i boneren til Even og startet å gni den mot sin egen. 

Even så på han og Isak måtte le av uttrykket i Evens ansikt; et smil som brøt ned alle nervøse barrierer. Latteren roet seg da han kjente kuken til Even mot sin.

– Shit, jeg kommer ikke til å vare lenge, smålo Even inn mot nakken hans.

Isak strøk den ledige hånda opp brystkassen hans. Akkurat nå kunne han gjerne ha fortsatt sånn som dette. Men varmen i kroppen og gløden fra Even gjorde noe med han. Han kunne føle hvordan noe i han, kanskje hans egen magi, dirret under huden og ville mer. Det var som om den kveilet seg i han og rundt han og blandet seg med magien han kunne føle kom fra Even. Det gjorde han ør, og kanskje overmodig. Han ville kjenne alt av Even. – Skal vi… vil du…  

– Ja... stønnet Even, og det var akkurat som han hørte hva Isak tenkte. – Jeg vil kjenne deg inni meg. Er det greit?

_ Åh, faen. Ja. _ Det var akkurat det Isak ville.

– Ja, mer enn greit, pustet han.

Even lente seg litt tilbake. Han var rød i kinnene og håret sto til alle kanter. – Men, føkk, jeg er jo ikke akkurat forberedt. Hva med kondom? Glid?

Isak måtte le litt. – Akkurat, ja. Tror faktisk jeg har noe i jakkelomma. Fra den siste deiten som gikk skeis.

Han stønnet. – Men jakka mi er jo nede. I garderoben. 

Tanken på å kle på seg for å gå ned for å hente den var svært lite fristende akkurat nå.

Even gliste plutselig. – Godt at jeg ikke er en vanlig fyr da, sa han, og lukket øynene. Og med ett ble han sånn glødende, igjen. Han skinte som et lys i halvmørket, og etter et øyeblikk satt han der med kondom og glid i hånda, triumferende.

Isak gapte og tok etter hånda til Even og kondomene, stirret. Jo visst, det var den pakken han hadde hatt i jakka. – Hva faen?

Even så nesten beskjemmet ut med ett. – Var det for mye? Jeg pleier ikke å briefe sånn med det, men det virka bare… praktisk.

Isak måtte le. Han holdt på å eksplodere av lyst og samtidig var det bare så usigelig sprøtt, det hele. – Faen, Even, du er fantastisk.

Even smilte, og rakte han både kondom og glid. – Jeg bare vil dette så mye, sa han, og var underlig myk i stemmen. Blikket hans var så varmt at det nærmest fikk Isak til å smelte.

– Jeg og.

De så på hverandre, og med ett var alt tilbake der de var. Hele Isak summet av lyst. Han lot hendene gli over Evens lår. – Løft deg opp litt da, baby, mumlet han, og fant veien ned bak kuken til Even.

Even gjorde som han ba om og lot han slippe til. Isak lot begge hendene lete seg fram. – Faen, du er så myk, og varm…

Even så på han med øyne som var fylt av lyst. Isak tok glid på fingrene og lot dem gli mot åpningen til Even. Even lukket øynene.

_ Shit _ , Isak visste knapt hva han holdt på med, men magien summet fortsatt i han og drev han videre. Han lot langfingeren gni mot åpningen og stakk den forsiktig inn.

– Jeg… øh… åh… stønnet Even idet Isak presset fingeren inn og ut av han. Even krøket seg over han og Isak lente seg opp og kysset nakken hans. Even fant munnen hans og kysset og stønnet inn i munnen hans. Isak fortsatte å fingre Even, og følelsen av den trange våte varmen gjorde han ør. Hele tida presset Evens kuk mot Isaks mage.

Lårene til Even skalv idet han begynte å bevege seg mot fingeren til Isak. Stønn og ord trillet ut av han. – Inni meg… å faen… vær så snill, Isak, baby...

Isak dro fingeren ut, kysset Even. – Er det denne du vil ha? spurte han og gned kuken sin mot Even, grep begge kukene sammen og lot dem gli mellom fingrene.

– Ja, åh føkk, sukket Even og buet seg mot han.

Magien deres var som varme bølger mellom dem og Isak brant etter å gjøre alt han kunne med Even. Han fant kondomen og tok den på, før han fant flaska med glid og spredte mer over fingrene og kuken. Så lot han håndflata gli under Evens kuk igjen og gned glid mot åpningen.

Even skalv. Han stirret på Isak med store øyne. – Du er så deilig, hvisket han og satte seg bedre til rette over Isak sånn at han satt rett over kuken hans. 

_ Du også _ , ville Isak si. Men han hadde ingen ord lenger. Han håpet Even kunne se det. Føle det. Even holdt blikket til Isak idet han dro knærne opp sånn at han satt på huk over Isak og tok tak i kuken og førte den mot det varme, våte.

Bustete hårlokker hang ned i ansiktet hans, og øynene hans var så alvorlige, snakk om å være deilig.  _ Vakker _ . Isaks lepper delte seg, og han dro hodet tilbake idet Even forsiktig sank ned over han til hodet hans kom innenfor.

Det var så hett og stramt. Så intimt. Isak kjente varmen strømme til ansiktet og stønnet.  

– Er det greit? pustet Even.

_ Greit?  _ Det var så godt, det var fantastisk. Isak ville mer, men han ville ikke presse Even til å gå for fort fram. Han visste at dette som skjedde mellom dem var virkelig. Det var mer enn magi, og mer enn bare sex. Det var kanskje for tidlig å bruke store ord, men dette bare måtte være kjærlighet. Han ville være sammen med Even så lenge han fikk lov.  

– Ja, sa han bare. – Ja, ja, ja.

De kysset og smakte på hverandre. Lyden av pusten deres gav gjenlyd i rommet. Isak lot hendene gli over alt den lyse huden han kunne nå. Magien hans kveilet seg rundt han og mellom dem og blandet seg med Evens, og det summet i han  _ mer, mer, mer. _

 

##  **Even: En begynnelse**

_ Mer, mer, mer.  _ Even stønnet og lente seg mot Isak. Han hadde aldri før vært så kåt og klar. Men han ville ikke gå for fort fram for Isak. Følelsen av Isak inni seg var overveldende. Han så Isak inn i øynene. – Klar for mer? spurte han, og gned en tommel i sirkler mot Isaks kinnbein og kjeve.

– Ja!

Svaret kom så fort og kontant at Even måtte smile. Han presset mot kuken som bare så vidt penetrerte han. Han lot seg gli lenger ned noen centimeter mens han så på Isak. Kroppen hans ga etter for presset fra kuken til Isak og åpnet seg for han. Det var for langsomt; han trengte Isak på en måte han ikke kunne helt forstå, men han konsentrerte seg om å ta seg god tid. Han var brennende varm og tung i kroppen. Han lot hendene gli over brystkassen til Isak, og prøvde å holde hendene borte fra sin egen boner. Og så senket han seg endelig helt ned, og kjente hvordan kuken til Isak fylte han helt. Det var ikke rart eller vondt, bare  _ fullt _ . Han stønnet da han kjente hvordan han strammet rundt kuken. Isak stønnet til svar. Han stirret på Even og øynene var igjen disse grønne dype brønnene som fikk Even til å sitre i hele kroppen. Med ett klarte ikke Even å ta det rolig lenger, han hevet seg forsiktig opp igjen og sank ned igjen, hardt. Følelsen av Isak inni han var så god at han skalv. Han bevegde seg opp og ned igjen og nøt friksjonen han kjente.

De fant en rytme sammen og Even krøket seg over Isak og kysset han, søkte tunga hans samtidig som han bevegde seg over Isak og kjente kuken gli inn og ut. Magien i han, kreftene som hadde ropt på  _ mer _ , sang i han og rundt han og han kunne føle noe i Isak svare. Som om kreftene deres flettet seg i hverandre.

Even gav seg hen til nytelsen. Snart bevegde han seg raskere og raskere over Isak. Pannene deres var presset mot hverandre, Even litt høyere enn Isak, og øynene deres var låst i hverandre.

Dette var kjærlighet, ikke bare lyst. Isak var den eneste som betydde noe og det var ikke bare sex som bandt dem sammen her og nå, det var noe mer, noe som knyttet sjelene deres sammen. Even var sliten av å bare gå rundt alene uten noen å dele livet med. Han ønsket at Isak kunne være denne noen og han håpet inderlig at Isak følte det samme.

Bare tanken fikk det til å stikke bak øynene.

Isak begynte å møte bevegelsene hans med en større intensitet og presset mot han og fikk han til å stønne høyt. De dunket mot hverandre og lagde den mest fantastiske klaskelyden Even noen gang hadde hørt. Mellom dem var kuken hans steinhard og dryppende våt og Even kunne kjenne at det begynte å bygge seg opp inni han, og det fort.

Even begynte å skjelve mer og mer, idet han strammet musklene rundt kuken til Isak. – Faen, stønnet han, og det føltes som om han kunne komme hvert øyeblikk.

Isak sakket farten litt, dyttet på Even sånn at de fikk en litt annen vinkel og lot kuken gli akkurat over prostataen, sånn at han fikk Even til å gispe etter luft. Isak grep om Evens glinsende kuk mellom dem.

Varmen i Even kveilet seg og strammet seg og han stønnet høyere og høyere helt til all spenningen i kroppen nådde bristepunktet, han klemte til rundt kuken til Isak og kom over hånda til Isak og brystkassen hans. – Isak! stønnet han, og Isak fortsatte å bevege seg inni han mens han melket han med hånda. Even skalv og klamret seg til skuldrene hans.

I neste øyeblikk kunne Even kjenne at det var som om Isak vokste inni han, og dermed kom Isak i kondomet inni Even, og stønnet langtrukkent.

Even skalv fortsatt av orgasmen idet han bøyde seg over Isak og lente pannen mot hans. Han pustet dypt for å samle seg. Isak stirret tilbake på han, dypgrønne øyne som glitret i halvmørket. Even kysset Isak, lot tunga gli over leppene til Isak før leppene ga han et mykere kyss. Isak smilte mot han.

– Er du okay? pustet Isak og rørte Evens nese med sin egen.

Even kremtet og lo litt. – Ja, det kan du si.

Han kunne kjenne magien fortsatt summe i og rundt han, som om den ikke var helt mettet. Det var en underlig følelse. – Og du?

Isak så han inn i øynene, det var tilfredshet men også en svak forvirring i blikket hans. – Jøss, ja. Jeg bare øh… er fortsatt… hard.

Even kunne kjenne det. Isak fylte han fortsatt opp, og det rare var, at det ikke var for følsomt, sånn som det kunne være etter nettopp å ha hatt en orgasme.

– Hva er det som skjer? mumlet han.

Isak var rød i fjeset. – Jeg tror det er min feil, mumlet han. – Det var så godt, og… jeg ville ikke at det skulle stoppe. Så. Jeg tror det er magien min. På en måte.

– Åh.

Det var kanskje ikke så rart. Magien summet fortsatt i Even, også. Han måtte smile. – Da er det kanskje derfor jeg kjenner det som jeg vil mer, også da, sa han. Han bevegde på seg prøvende. Han kunne føle Isak gli inni seg, og det var litt følsomt, men ikke direkte vondt. I stedet kunne han kjenne hvordan kuken hardnet igjen. Han trakk etter været. Hvordan kunne det egentlig være mulig?

Isak stønnet under han. – Jeg… faen… klarer ikke å holde tilbake. Jeg må bevege meg.

Even slapp ut pusten i et skjelvende sukk. – Det er greit.

– Men.

– Isak, bare kom igjen, sa Even.

Og det var som om noe løsnet i Isak. Han møtte Evens bevegelser, presset seg opp og inn i han, igjen og igjen. Even kjente at han ble varm i ansiktet da han kjente at kuken hans ble helt stiv igjen, uten at noen en gang hadde tatt på den. Even kunne kjenne det nå, hvordan Isaks magi kveilet seg rundt dem og blandet seg med hans egen magi. Det var som om kreftene deres hadde egne ønsker om mer. Og de hadde fint lite de skulle ha sagt.

Vel, det var jo ikke akkurat sånn at Even ikke ville dette. Han ville dette så mye at det nesten gjorde vondt. Han ville mer, også. Han ville alt. Han ville komme inni Isak, på samme måten som Isak var inni han.

Han hadde nesten ikke tenkt tanken ut før Isak stønnet. – Even… Jeg vil ha deg inni meg…

Even skalv idet han trakk seg av Isak og kysset han. – Ja, mumlet han, og han trengte ikke en gang konsentrere seg før han hadde en ny kondom fra kondompakken i neven.

Noen ganger var det veldig praktisk med disse evnene.

Isak fomlet med å dra den fylte kondomen av den fortsatt harde kuken. Det hele truet med å bli ganske sølete. Even bestemte seg for å hjelpe til. Han brukte evnene sine til å hjelpe Isak med å få den av, knytte den og hive den vekk.

Han skalv på hendene da han fant flaska med glidemiddel og spredte det over fingrene. – Er du sikker? spurte han, men han trengte nesten ikke å vente på svaret. Han kunne føle lysten og ønsket fra Isak som en summing i og rundt han.

– Ja, pustet Isak og holdt Even fast med blikket. Så løftet han knærne opp og til hver side sånn at Even kunne slippe til.

– Ja, det er bra, mumlet Even. Han tok tak i rumpeballene til Isak og klemte dem før han spredte dem. Så lot han høyrehånda finne veien til åpningen der bak. Han sirklet hullet forsiktig og fikk Isak til å gispe etter luft.

– Jaa… stønnet Isak og bevegde seg mot han. Even stakk fingeren inn og åpnet han opp med glid. Så kunne han ikke vente lenger. Han løftet beina til Isak opp og presset seg forsiktig inn.

– Går det bra?

– Ja, faen, bra.

Isak pustet og presset imot. Det trange varme var så godt at Even måtte puste rolig for å ikke miste kontrollen. Og Isak var så nær, og varm, og Even holdt på å renne over av følelser. 

Han holdt blikket til Isak. – Mer? spurte han. Han måtte kjenne han nærmere. 

Isak nikket raskt.

Even lukket øynene og slapp taket. Han nøt følelsen av å synke helt inn i Isak. Det varme, våte som strammet rundt han. Trangen til å støte dypere, hardere. Trangen til å kjenne Isak ennå nærmere. Han løftet på hoftene til Isak og lente seg bakover på knærne sånn at Isak nærmest havnet på fanget hans. Så dro han Isak opp til seg og kysset han. De satt tett omslynget og Isaks kuk var fanget mellom dem.

Even presset seg inn og ut og inn igjen og Isak møtte bevegelsene hans mens de begge klamret seg til hverandre. Even overga seg til den varme følelsen av å gli inn og ut av Isak, og han kjente hvordan han kom dypere for hver gang.

De så hverandre i øynene og kysset hverandre og pustet hverandre og Even tvilte på at han hadde vært så nær noen, noensinne. Han kunne kjenne at Isak klemte til rundt kuken hans, og det var like før for dem begge. Even skalv. Han var så ør at han knapt visste hva han holdt på med. Isak begynte å ri han fortere, og kuken hans presset mot magen til Even.

Hoftene deres rykket i raske støt mot hverandre og rommet ble fylt av stønn og rask pust.

De klamret seg til hverandre da de begge kom, nesten på likt. Even rykket og skalv idet han fylte Isak opp og Isak sprutet over magene deres.

Even fortsatte å klamre seg til Isak. Han skalv fortsatt etter orgasmen da han kjente det. Han begynte å bli hard. Igjen.

– Å faen, stønnet Isak. Han måtte kjenne noe av det samme. – Det er ikke meg denne gangen, sa han med oppgitt latter i stemmen. – Lover.

Even stønnet også, da han dro seg forsiktig ut. Han kunne kjenne det nå, hvordan magien deres hadde flettet seg inn i hverandre som en ugjennomtrengelig vev. Og den krevde mer. Det var nærmest som om det var utenfor deres kontroll.

– Det er magien vår, sa han. – Min og din. Den krever mer.

Isak bare stirret på han. – Men vi kan stoppe hvis vi vil? Sant?

Even lo skjelvende. – Ja, seff. Hvis vi vil, så kan vi samarbeide om saken og ta styringen.

Isaks øyne var store. – Vil vi det?

Even måtte svelge.  _ Ville de? Ville han?  _ Akkurat nå ville han bare gi seg over til dette.

– Jeg… Hvis  _ du _ vil?

Isak trakk pusten dypt. – Akkurat nå vil jeg bare… mer. Litt mer.

– Okei, kom.

Even la seg ned ved siden av Isak så de lå med ansiktene mot hverandre. Han klarte å lirke av seg den fulle kondomen før han flettet fingrene sammen med Isaks og tok begge kukene i nevene. – Mer, mumlet han, og kysset Isak. 

Han begynte å bli sår og sensitiv, men smerten blandet seg med nytelsen og forsterket den. Isak virket som hadde det på den samme måten der han stønnet mot Evens munn. – Så godt, mumlet han.

– Ja...

Even stønnet hjelpeløst mens de begge støtte inn i tunnelen hendene deres lagde. Det bygget seg opp igjen i han, umulig fort, og han kom, og kom, og kom. Isak fulgte han, gang på gang.

Even begynte å miste tellingen på hvor mange ganger de hadde kommet. Kuken hans virket som den var konstant hard, og kom i små spasmer. Det virket som om Isak hadde det på den samme måten. Magien bølget og flettet seg rundt dem. De sløvet i armene til hverandre og rykket til innimellom, helt hjelpeløst. Magien begynte endelig å roe ned. Så kom de en siste gang idet de holdt hverandre tett.

Etterpå skalv de begge to og gispet etter luft. Even var helt utmattet. 

– Fy faen, mumlet Isak.

– Ja.

– Det var litt mye. Tror vi skal ta styringen neste gang.

– Definitivt. Dette var… litt mye, ja.

– Ja.

Even orket ikke å røre på en muskel, han bare la seg tett inntil Isak. – La oss hvile.

– Ja.

De lå der sammen en stund, helt utslåtte. Even visste at de burde tørke vekk cum og kanskje ta en dusj eller noe, men han orket ikke å røre seg. 

– Vi bør kanskje snakke om en del ting, mumlet Isak til slutt.

Even snøftet. – Ja, men orker vi?

Isak så på han med mørke øyne. – Jeg vet ikke. 

– La oss prøve.

– Ja. Vel. Dette er ganske… sprøtt. Og fantastisk. Men jeg vil at dette skal vare, sa han. – Jeg vil ikke at dette skal bare være noe kjapt og tilfeldig.

– Samme her, Isak, sa Even og holdt blikket hans. 

– Dette er mer enn bare heftig magi-sex, sant?

– Ja. Og jeg vil være med deg så lenge jeg får lov.

Isak slapp ut et skjelvende sukk. Så bøyde han seg nærmere og kysset Even hett.

– Mmm, sa Even og dro seg tilbake, slikket leppene.

Isak lot fingrene gli over ansiktet hans. Han så plutselig ettertenksom ut. – Du kommer til å leve videre som Frøy, ikke sant? Jeg mener, du er vel egentlig udødelig?

– Akkurat nå er jeg Even. Jeg kommer til å leve livet mitt som Even så lenge jeg får. Forhåpentligvis får jeg bli gammel og grå. Sammen med deg. Hva som skjer etterpå vet jeg egentlig ikke.

– Mmm. Men Frøy vil fortsette å eksistere, uansett.

Even tenkte seg om. – Ja. Så lenge folk sender en tanke til Frøy iblant, og spinner historier og lager figurer, så vil jeg vel fortsette, antar jeg.

– Det er bra, smilte Isak. – Kanskje jeg blir reinkarnert og treffer deg igjen i et senere liv.

– Jøss. Tror du på sånt?

– Vet ikke. Men hvis det viser seg at det er en greie, skal jeg komme tilbake.

Even måtte smile, han også. – Hvis du gjør det, skal jeg finne deg. Lover.

– Bra.

Isak la seg tettere inntil han. – Hvordan tror du det går med Jonas og Eva, forresten? Blir det kjærlighet på dem også? Skal vi snike bort og se om de tok det samme gjesterommet?

Even lo. – Næh, bare la dem være. De får finne ut av det selv.

Isak snøftet. – Er det ikke jobben din å spleise dem?

Even ristet langsomt på hodet. – Jeg trodde det var det. Jeg trodde jeg måtte få dem til å bli sammen for at jeg selv skulle få oppleve kjærligheten. Med deg.

– Serr?

– Ja, serr. Det var derfor jeg ble så rar da det virket som Eva og Jonas ikke fant tonen. Jeg trodde jeg ikke hadde en sjanse med deg lenger. Så jeg gav opp, rett og slett.

Isak stirret på han, og blunket. – Åh.

– Ja. Men så viste du meg tatoveringen din, og da skjønte jeg at meningen var at jeg skulle hjelpe meg selv, denne gangen.

Isak hevet øyenbrynene. Så satte han opp et fornærmet uttrykk. – Så alt dette var planlagt, Even? Av gudene? Er jeg bare en brikke i et spill, kanskje?

Even smilte. – Du sa det sjøl, Isak. Det er alltid et valg.

– Ja, det er jo sant.

Isaks øyne smilte. – Det er godt at vi valgte hverandre, da.

– Ja, det er godt.  

De døste en stund sammen, der i mørket. Da Even skiftet stilling og dro Isak nærmere, så han vekkeklokka på nattbordet. Klokka var over fem allerede.

– Jøss, mumlet han. Stemmen hans var groggy. – Det er morgen allerede.

Isak så opp et øyeblikk, men så borret han nesen inn mot nakken hans. – Det er fortsatt mørkt ute, mumlet han.

Even måtte gjespe. – Ja. Lyset kommer vel sånn rundt halv ti, tenker jeg. Dette er tross alt den lengste natta.

Isak lo. – Sant, det, sa han og strammet armene rundt han. – God vintersolverv, Even.

– God vintersolverv.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
